Super Bass
by JoMo5666
Summary: Carmelita's high school crush show up at her door. Now She thinks she has found "the one".But not all is what it seems. And how will Sly feel? Bad summary. ALMOST DONE! XD if you don't review i don't update! This is still SClover i just changed my name!
1. Super Bass

**I don't own Sly Cooper…..I wish. This is a SongFic to Super Bass by Nicki Minaj**

**I don't care about mean reviews, just nothing to mean. XD **

Ugh, work is so stressful and its hard work, but it pays bills. I don't mind it, but I do mind _him_, and that him is Sly Cooper. He is always agitating me and will not stop flirting. Yeah, I guess I see how he is cute, really cute, but that is not an option for me. And he is a thief, and I am a cop, but he is one damn cute thief.

I went into the bathroom to see how much sleep I had gotten last night. I have been working late for the past few nights because I need the extra money.

I looked at my face, I could always see what guys saw in me. I was beyond gorgeous but I was NOT bragging about it because when most guys see me their first though is 'Ooo, I found a chick I get to bang tonight'. But that is nowhere even close to what I am like, and after I break their noise or something they get the picture that I am not interested in a one night stand.

It's not that I don't date, guys just don't see past the physical features of me.

_But Sly does._ My heart said.

What the hell, were did that come from?

_All Cooper wants is in your pants. _My mind fought back.

_No he is different, he is special. He looks on in inside and has never judged you. _My heart said again.

Well I did not want to fight myself today I was just too tired for this. I made myself stop thinking about it, and left the bathroom and went into my room.

It's a normal room I guess, not big, not small, its average for an apartment. But they're papers everywhere, and guess who they're all about. Yes, Sly. I could clean up if I wanted to, but I think I don't because I like to stare at his beautiful face.

_See you do like him._ My mind said. Great, I had to think about it!

I let out a deep breath and got a camie and some booty shorts for bed and took them into the bathroom.

I took off my work jacket and started to strip the rest of my work uniform but heard a quite thump on the fire escape and stopped. I thought it could be Cooper spying on me, not wanted to give him a show I went to go look.

I found that the window was open. My shock pistol on my night stand, I took it and went to look around the apartment. I left my room trying to hear anything or see anything out of place.

I didn't find anything, and I looked outside to find a newspaper on the fire escape. I mentally kicked myself in the face, closed the window and locked it.

Out of the corner on my eye I saw something move. With my shock pistol in my hand I whipped around and shot at whatever had moved. But it was only the plant next to my bed on the night stand. I thought for a second, wondering how it had moved.

Then I felt the breeze of my other window by my bed open. Ugh, I am really stupid some times. I had knocked my clock radio over too. Great, if it doesn't work I don't know how I am going to get up in the morning.

I looked at it for a bit, put it back on my table and turned it on to see f it worked. The radio came on and I recognized the song. It was Super Bass my Nicki Minaj.

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
>He got that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<em>

A boy that makes your heart beat like a super bass, huh? I thought about it, and then seriously doubted it.

_When you see Sly your heart beats like a super bass. _My heart said with a smirk.

"My heart does not beat like a bass when I see Sly!" I screamed to myself.

"No, you are right, but the last time I saw you, your heart was beating like a super bass."

Shit! I turned around to see the famous Sly Cooper, and he was right. My heart is beating like a super bass.

**Review, I will try to update soon, it will get better! I promise. **


	2. Who's Travis

**Here is chapter two, this is SlyPOV. I didn't say when this is, so is after Sly 3. Only Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Penelope live together. Penelope isn't in this chapter, but will be later. Enjoy. XD it gets better.**

Today was a slow day; I woke up early to take a shower, and then came into the kitchen. Murray was at the stove making his world famous chocolate chip blue berry pancakes. I could live off those babies, I think Bentley could too, and he hates pancakes.

Murray and I finished our pancakes, well I should say I finished my fifth he finished his twentieth.

We look at each other; it was dead silent, other than Bentley typing. I looked at him, eyes glued to the computer; ever so slowly he took a bite of pancakes. His arm moved as slow as a turtles, how ironic.

Murray was the one to break the silents, "You goanna eat that?"

I chucked, so did Bentley a little bit, "Sure pal," He said still chucking.

"Awesome!" he yelled. He took the pancakes from Bentley and horked it down. "I don't get why you don't like pancakes, there awesome!" Murray said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"I'm not sure Murray, your pancakes are to die for." I said looking at my best friend.

"I don't know," he said. Bentley shut his computer and started to get down from the chair. We want to fix the table to make it lower for him, but he didn't want us to bother us with it. He said that he didn't mind but we would have to help him, and of course we would.

Murray shot up instantly to help when Bentley moved to get into his wheel chair. With Penelope gone for the month, we want to make sure that he was ok.

"Thanks pal," Bentley said with a happy smile. "Can I do anything else for you, Bent?" Murray asked. We could all tell he still feel bad about the accident.

"No, I am fine Murray, thank you, and thank you for breakfast." Bentley said. He rolled off into his room and we heard the down shut.

Murray started to clean up, but I intruded, "Murray I'll clean up," He looked at me funny, like a 'what the hell is up' look. "Murray I'll do it, go," I paused thinking of what Murray would want to do, "make some new improvement to the van." When I said that his eyes got wide and he was running to the garage.

"Thanks Sly, you're the best!" he yelled from the stairs. I just chucked.

I don't mind cleaning, I actually like it. It gives me time to think. I stared with the dishes, put them all into the sink, turned the water on, took my gloves off and stared to wash them.

I thought of Murray and how he still felt bad about Bentley, even though out the years he still blames himself.

After about three hours of cleaning I went to see how Murray was doing. He actually got a lot of new things to the van, more than I thought. Murray was taking about all the car part he used and the things he added. I wasn't very interested so I snuck away to go fine Bentley.

He was up stairs in his room; he was doing something on his computer. Maybe planning a new heist.

"Hey Bent, what's up?" I said. He didn't look at me, "Nothing much, planning I guess." He said.

"I guess? What does that mean?" I said wondering. What did he mean from _I guess._

"I am doing some research on some things, for the heist, and also planning. So I am planning but also not. Do you understand." He said finally looking at me. I just stared at him, trying to think of another conversation.

He look worried, "Sly are you ok, you do not look very well?" With one movement he moved his chair so that he could fully face me. And truth is I'm not ok, I am depressed.

"Sly?" he said again, sounding more worried. I looked up at him.

"I'm fine." I lied

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Lie

He looked at me again worried, "Sly?" He said again.

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Positive." Lie

Lies, lies, lies, LIES! When am I going to man up and tell my best friend what's wrong with me?

"Ok," I knew he wasn't going to be convinced. I may be a good liar but Bentley does know when I'm lying,

"Well I'm goanna go." I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" he said really quick.

"I have no idea." And with that I left.

I went into the living room and plopped on the couch. My mind started to wonder. Think about things that have been on my mind forever. And that thing was the gorgeous Inspector Fox. That vixen has been on my mine for years. The last time I saw her was four months ago.

I didn't know who long I was sleeping, because the next thing I know I here Bentley.

"Sly, Sly, Sly." He was poking me too.

"Sly," poke, "Sly," poke, "Sly," poke.

"Bentley why are you whispering, if you want him up then yell." Murray said, all ways thinking.

"It's not that. Don't you see," Bentley said. Murray did not understand.

"He is a master thief, so if he can't wake up from me poking him and me saying his name then something wrong." Bentley said sounding really concerned.

"Well he could be tired did you think of the Bent?" Murray said trying to get were Bentley was coming from.

"But do you know a time where he didn't wake up?" Bentley said. There was a long pause for Murray.

"Wow, your right Bent. What do you think it wrong with him?" Murray said sound really concerned too.

"I don't know Murray. I really have no idea." I can't believe I am doing this. I'm lying to my best friends. I am so mean.

They left the room and it was quite again, dead quite. I should tell them what's wrong. I should tell them that I'm hurting. I should tell them that I am madly in love with Carmelita Fox, but she doesn't love me back. Well she doesn't admit it anyway.

But just thinking about her not loving me made my heart hurt, like someone came up to me and punched me in the gut.

I knew they would understand how I felt. They just would get what I feel like when I'm with her. Or when she tells me she hates me, they wouldn't know how much it hurts.

I know this was having an effect on me, and I know that you are not supposed to bottle up your emotion, but I did anyway. It just happens. It was a thing I couldn't control.

I fell back asleep again. All the thinking I had done was hurting my head. When I woke back up it was dark outside. I looked at the clock and it read 10:33 pm. Wow I had slept a lot, but it wasn't unusual. Mostly because I am a raccoon and we are nocturnal, but Bentley has tried to make me sleep at night and be awake during the day. But it never really worked out. I still slept in till 3 pm, and went to sleep at 4 in the morning.

I haven't seen Carmelita in long time, well it has been a long time for me anyways. I think it has been around five months. She didn't even see me, I was just _observing _her from a far.

I got up from the couch and when into my room to get my cane and hat. I walked by Bentley's room and he was still typing.

"Hey I'm going out," I said so fast I almost forgot what I said.

He jumped a little, I don't think he heard me come in. " Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out, nowhere special. A walk." I said trying to think of something good, somewhere I would want to go.

"A walk? Really Sly, it is ten at night. It is late and you have been acting weird lately. You shouldn't be going anywhere, what if something wrong and you need help. Then what?" Bentley was way to overprotective, and rambled on about things.

"I'll be fine_ mom_, I'll be close and I have my phone. No need to worry." I said trying to get him off my back.

"I don't like it, but I can't make you do something you don't want to. Just don't do anything stupid, and be back by 11:20." He said. I knew he would want me back by 11 because he does get worried and would come looking for me.

I left his room and went outside. I jumped on the safe house roof top. There was a full moon out today and it was great. With the Eiffel Tower in the background, the sight was amazing.

I have always love Paris, it was so pretty all the time. That is why we have stay here for a long time. I knew that Paris is the city of love, I was also hoping that some of that love would rub off on Carmelita, it hasn't yet.

I was running on the roof top, jumping for building to building. I made it to Carmelita apartment in about six minutes. I came though her window and saw she was in the bathroom. Her room was covered in papers, but I didn't mine because they we all about me. I like having the thought of her looking at me all the time.

She was looking in t he mirror, looking at her eyes and face. She started to take off her jacket, and then I heard a quite thud. I looked around wondering if I had done that. But I didn't think so, but I think that Carmelita did.

She turns around and started to come out of the bathroom. I quick hit under the bed, and she grabbed her shock pistol from the table. I smiled, that Carmelita always resolving her problems with a shock pistol.

Carmelita saw that the window was open but cheeked to apartment first. When she didn't find anything she went to the window. I don't know what was out there but she looked mad.

All of a sudden she whips around and shots her table. I think she is at a new point of crazy. She looked really mad now. She got on the floor and got her clock and was looking at it. I got out from under the bed and grabbed her shock pistol. She put her clock back on the table and turned it on. It was Super Bass my Nicki Minaj.

It played for a little and then Carmelita screamed. I was shocked to what she said. I thought of the cheeses comment I could think of.

"No, you are right, but the last time I saw you, your heart was beating like a super bass." I said. She spun around and saw her shock pistol twirling on my index finger with cocky smile on my face.

She looked at me, eyes wide open and looked like she has seen a ghost. Then the real Carmelita was back.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" she yelled. She looks so mad, but that's ok, she cute when she mad.

"Well I just was checking up on you, is that a crime?" I asked.

She gave me a look that was almost like a confused face, but also looked like she was trying to hide a smile.

"Yes it is a crime, for your information Cooper." She said

"Well I didn't know it was a crime, you know I didn't get a rule book."I shot back.

She rolled her eyes.

"Will you just leave, please?" she asked.

"Well," I thought, "you said please so I will." What, she said please.

I just stay there though. I don't know why I wasn't moving.

"Are you going to go anytime soon?" she said. I laughed.

"Fine, I'll going." I said though laughs.

I jumped out the window and started down to the streets. I saw someone was at Carmelita house. I was just going to make he wasn't going to hurt her. He knocked on her door, and a few second later Carmelita open it. They were there for some time talking. It looked like he was a co-worker. I thought that she tough so she can handle a co-worker.

I started walking again and I heard Carmelita scream.

"TRAVIS!"

**Sorry about grammar and spelling…..I try to have someone read it…..**

**Like it hate it? I just want to know if anyone is reading this? It will get better…**

**Also might change the title….. Doesn't really have to do with Super Bass any more.**

**SC**


	3. Catch?

**This chapter will be short. I just wanted to get this done.** **Btw I HATE flashbacks but I have to do this or people will be confused. Sorry! **

CPOV

"TRAVIS!" Oh my god. Why is he here? I haven't seen him in years!

_{Flashback} _

_The first day of high school. Great, more guys to look at me all the time now. I had a hard time in middle school. High school was going to be worse._

_My best friend and I were walking to our first hour. When we walked through the door we found our seats, sat down, and the first day started. It was an easy first hour and I'm very happy that I have Danielle as my best friend. She is the best person any one could ever have._

_Everybody loves Danielle, even if you hate her. You love her, makes no sense, but that's how it is._

_I got to my second hour, and it was ok. I had met some new people. Sierra was really nice, we talked a lot. Alyson was... well I don't know what to call Alyson, she is a little... strange, she has her own little world of craziness. _

_The teacher gave us the last five minutes to do chat. _

_I was just sitting, not really wanted to talk. Danielle had texted me though._

OMG… I have a god in my second hour! _She said._

What do you mean "god"?_ I send back._

This OMG guy, he is really hot and so sexy!_ She said._

_Could a guy even be that attractive? I don't think so._

_The rest of the day was ok. I sat with Danielle at lunch; she was nonstop talking about this kid. It was the end of the day and I was tired. I hated being a 9__th__ grader. People would call me freshman and it got annoying. _

_I walked into my sixth hour and sat in my spot. More people came in and in. the last bell rang and class stared. The teacher was going over things we need for the year._

_I didn't look up at any time. I was drawing the whole time. The teacher, Mr. Hoyt, said it was ok to talk because it was close to "happy time"._

_I looked up, did a teacher just say that. He said he put paper over the clock so nobody could see what time it was._

_I looked at the clock and laugh and little. There was paper over the clock and a clock was drawn on the paper saying 2:19. Under that it said happy time._

_I had to laugh at that because 2:19 was happy time because that when school gets out._

_We had like six minute left of class. People were talking and there was someone sleeping next to me .I thought how do you fall asleep in school. And it was so loud; I think something is wrong with this kid._

_A minute later Mr. Hoyt saw that the kid was sleeping. He got a blow horn and walk to the kid. Oh my god. This was going to be great! I knew I was going to like Mr. Hoyt. He went up to the kid and put the blow horn up to the kid's ear. It was dead silent. _

_Out of the blue the kid jumps up and yells and scares the shit out everyone! The kid is laughing so hard I think he is crying._

_I looked at him. Oh god, I look at him and he is so attractive. I think this is the guy Danielle was talking about. He has kinda long, teased, brown hair but unlike most guys, he really pulls it off. He also had bright green eyes._

_I think it was a little weird that I would stop staring. He looks at me and I quickly look away, trying to make it look like I wasn't staring._

_The bell rings and ever one leaves. Saved by the bell._

_That was the day I have met Travis._

_{End of flashback}_

I could keep smiling. I had all ways really liked him. But he was a senior and I was a freshman. In high school I knew that I was never going to get him.

But he was here, standing in front of me.

After a minute I found my voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My voice sounded funny.

"I saw you in the paper and a few of my friend were saying that we would to high school together," he said, "I was just wondering how you were doing."

Me! He wanted to know how I was doing!

"Fine, but, I mean, we never really talked in high school and why are you here now," I said. Then I thought that was really mean, "Not being rude or anything." I said.

"This is going to sound kind of weird, but I had always really liked you. But really never had the guts to say it."

_WHAT! He always had liked me! I just stared at him. What else was I supposed to do? He was _looking_ at me too._

I stared right into his eyes. He has these amazing green eyes that just shocked you down to your soul. He was a little taller than me but not by much.

I am so use to Sly and his warm chocolate brown eyes. His are so inviting and makes me feel like I'm home. But when I'm looking at Travis, his eyes are cold, not warm. They make me feel calm; like I'm not on the earth any more. They make me feel different; like I've got an electric current flowing through my body.

I don't know how long we were standing there. But all I know is that he started to lean into me. He was getting closer, and closer. He stopped a half inch in front of me.

"I really like you." He said and with that he kissed me.

It was so different to Sly's kisses, and yes he has kissed me. Many times.

After about a minute of kissing we parted, smiling.

"Can I come in?" He asked with that cute grin of his.

_Oh we were still in the doorway..._

"Yeah come in." I said closing the door and we came into the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?"I asked.

"What do you have laying around?" he asked

"Well I was going to make something, want to help?" I asked, thinking he probably doesn't want to help.

"Sure! I would love to. That's another thing about me. I love to cook."

_Just like Sly._ My mind said.

We were making eggs and bacon, I know it's 10 at night but everyone love eggs and bacon.

We were having so much fun. I went to get the radio out of my room. I came back to the kitchen. It smelled so good. I turned the radio on and Bring me to life by Evanescence was on.

_Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead_

All of this I, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me<p>

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<p>

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>(It most be something wrong)  
>Bring me to life<p>

[Wake me up]  
>Wake me up inside<br>[I can't wake up]  
>Wake me up inside<br>[Save me]  
>Call my name and save me from the dark<br>[Wake me up]  
>Bid my blood to run<br>[I can't wake up]  
>Before I come undone<br>[Save me]  
>Save me from the nothing I've become<p>

_It was too sad of a song so a changed it. Now it was Diary of Jane Lyrics by Breaking Benjamin._

_Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to fine my place in The Diary of Jane_

_As I burn another a page  
>As I look the other way<br>I still try to fine my place in The Dairy of Jane_

_So tell me how it should be_

It was so funny to see Travis sing Dairy of Jane, he was way off key and he was dancing too.

I just sat and watched all of this happen. He made cheese and mushroom omelets. But there is more than that. We put peppers, mushrooms, ham, tomato, and bacon on the side.

We ate together, even though we were barely past the acquaintances stage; I could see us being together forever.

_He's just like Sly, he's just like Sly. _My mind insisted.

_He's nice to you. He cooks for you. _It said again.

I got up to put my plate a way.

"I'll do it, I don't mind cleaning." He said.

_He even cleans for you! _It screamed.

_He's just like Sly, he's just like Sly, he's just like Sly! _It repeated, over and over again like a broken record in my head.

_He is like Sly, Isn't he?_ With this reoccurring bubbling once again to my mind, my heart usually says something by now, like, _there is only one Sly,_ or something. But nothing now, nothing.

_He is everything you have ever wanted. He's Sly, but not a thief. _

That is what I have wanted for a long time. I do like Sly, a lot. But he has been always a thief. I can't like him.

_See heart? The mind is ALWAYS smarter! I've got someone who is exactly like Sly! _

My heart didn't say anything.

I think it gave up.

_What's the catch? _My heart said, reappearing from the short leave of absence.

_Catch? There is no catch. There can't be one. Travis is perfection in the flesh. There can't be a catch._

_Can there?_

**This is short to people who think this is long. Well it is a little longer. XD**

**I hope you like it. Sorry again about spelling and grammar, and also commas and periods. I put a lot in my sentences. Comment PLEASE! I beg you! And if u don't under some word Google it! XD no bing. All bing is Because It's Not Google! XD**


	4. I'm Sorry

**I AM SO SORRY **

**I am so sorry to all. I'm not going to be updating for a long time. The thing is my editor is gone for 2 weeks and if I gave you my stories they would be very bad. Also I am not sure what to do for my story. I would like ideas, it would be nice. I promise when she come back I will have 2, yes ****2, ****update chapters and they will be long.**

**If you are mad that I'm not updating because of my editor. That is not my only reason. As I said before I don't know what to write in the next few chapters. And again if anyone have ideas please comment or talk to me!**

**I love everyone who is read and I love you more if you keep with me though out the long weeks! XD But thanks to you who are still reading. Here's part of the next chapter.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

SPOV

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Who the hell is Travis?

I see Carmelita with this _Travis, _whoever he is.

I don't care whoever he is, he just better stay away from my lady.

I was watching them for a while. They have been talking from some time.

Now he is…kissing her! She is not pulling away.

Ugh! I don't want to see her with another guy. She is mine! Well, not really but I think she is mine.

Why would she do this?

Now I am hurt and angry. What are those to emotions put together? Jealousy. Whatever, I'm going home.

I started walking back to the safe house. I took the long way because I wanted to think. I don't know what I wanted to think about, I just want to think.

Why does Carmelita want that fool? He is probably mean and just wants her for her looks. I'm not like that. I like her for who she is and not her body. Even though she looks like a goddess sent for hell.

I don't know what I'm going to do.

I got back to the safe house. Bentley was at the computer, but really when is he not.

I sat down at the kitchen table. Murray came up next to me.

"What's up Sly, you look sad, do you want to play a video game, where were you, do you want to go for a ride in the van?" I smiled. Murray can ask so many questions some times.

"I'm ok Murray. Thanks though, and sure I would love to kick your ass in some video games." I said.

"Oh it's on brother!" he yells. I love when we all call each other brother. It makes me feel like I'm in a family.

After about an hour playing, Murray got sick of winning. He went to do something to the van. I don't know what though, but I never really do.

I stayed couch, and started to think about Carmelita. I didn't know what I was going to do.

After about ten minutes.

I smiled, I know what exactly I'm going to do. I got up and when to Bentley's room. I knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said.

I went in and sat next to him.

"Oh hey Sly. What's up," he asked.

"Nothing really, I just had a question," I said, smiling even more.

Now he looked like something was wrong. He is looking at me hard. He hasn't seen me this happy in weeks, so I think he knows something is up. And there is.

"A question." He says. he sounded like there is more to this question and doesn't want to be a part of it.

"Yup, just a little question." I said trying to hide the smile on my face. i had though of the best plan that anyone could.

"Ok, ask a way." He said. he sounded a little scared.

"How hard and how long," I paused. He looked at me seriously, "Would it take to kill someone?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**KILL did he say kill! I will try to get to my editor. If not I'm sorry **


	5. I Should Have Thought this Through

**Hi to all thanks for waiting all this time….well here is chapter 5. Also sorry about all the songs I put in the story. I like to add it because I was licensing to it when I was writing the story. And I love music more than anything in the world! I don't know if I had said this but I don't own anything... not even Travis… well he is half of mine…. He is my friend…. But I made up what he does…. Don't worry I don't hang out with weirdoes! XD **

SPOV

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He looked at me blankly for a long time; like he didn't understand what I'd just said. I was contemplating the idea of repeating myself when he finally spoke.

"SYLVESTER JAMES COOPER," He yelled. He knows I hate my full name but I doubt he cares about my preferred title at the moment.

"WHO may I ask are you trying to kill?" he asked, his voice only lowered slightly as he asked the question I wasn't prepared to answer.

Shit! I didn't think this far ahead in the conversation; I don't want to tell Bent that I want that Travis _gone.  
><em>  
>"Um, this guy. He's a, um, bad guy." I said not very convincing. He continued looking at me and you could tell he wasn't buying it any more than I was.<p>

"He has killed people in his past and I don't think he is safe around other people. He's with this girl and I think he is just using her for his own evil plans and such." I said. That sounded a little better, but not by much.

"Well I think I should know him by now. I mean, if he is _that_ bad of a person he should be easy to find. You're going to have to give me his name and, if he's staying there, the girl's address. If he's not moving around then we should…" Bentley continued on and I stopped listening; weaving scenes of me exposing Travis's façade and Carmelita falling into her saviors arms, aka: _me.  
><em>  
>"Sly." he said. Oops. I think I zoned out again.<p>

"Yeah Bent." I said, firmly planting my feet back onto the ground of reality and leaving the clouds of fantasy.

What has he been saying for the past few minutes?

"I need the name of this guy. I will try to look him up but, like you said, if he has a criminal recorded this should be a lot easier. I am not saying we are going to kill him. But I will _happily _put him in jail," he paused, "By the way Sly, how did you find this guy?" Shit again. Maybe I should have thought of a plan first…

"Um, well it's, ahhh, a little too personal and I don't really want to talk about it." I said. Hopefully he will get off my back about.

"Sly when has anything been too personal?" he asked. Oh crap he's right! I _really_ should have thought this out first.

"Bent, I know we are like brothers and I know I can tell you anything…but this you just have to trust me, ok?" I told him. I really feel bad for lying; I should just tell him the truth. But I'm just a selfish ass!

"Sly I know there is something up, but I guess you can just explain later." He sighed. He is not going to let me off that easy.

"Thanks Bent." I said sincerely, "Anyway, you should look up this guys file in Interpol's system. That's where I would look first." I said, sounding very smart in my own opinion.

"Sly I know what to do, you just haven't giving me the most important thing." He said looking at me, then returned to his typing that I know would mean as much to me as jibberish.

"What is it? I thought my plan of where to look was a good one. I mean, you look at that all the time for criminals. Where else would you look…" I babbled on.

"Sly! I need the _name_!" he said. Oh. The name. How dumb am I? Then it hit me. I really should've thought this through!

"Um well, Ionlyhavethefirstname." I said really fast, tumbling over my words and turning them into one.

"What?" he said confused at my mouths attempt to create a whole new word.

"I only have the first name…" I said a little slow that time.

He stopped typing and just stared at the computer. Now he looked mad.  
>"What," he said, sounding very stern.<p>

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that far," I said, feeling ashamed; im usually much more prepared when it came to criminals, especially one I for sure wanted to see put away. I really should have thought this through. Bent just looks irritated with my ridiculously unpreparedness concerning simple matters such as names of dangerous felons.

"I'm just going to find out his last name," I said getting up for the chair and pointing towards the window (who would use a boring old door when you could use a window and look like a shadow of the night jumping out it?). He's still looking at me with stern irritation when I'm about to duck out of the window, but decided to use the door since I figured my life didn't really need any more adrenaline filled excitement at the moment; I spun around and took 3 strides out of the room and through the doorway.

_Now, how do I find out him last name? _I asked myself as I headed for the door out of the apartment._ I don't know, I _could_ ask Carmelita._ I thought about it for a second. _That will work, and I get two things out of this. I get his last name and I get to see her. _I smiled at the idea._ I just love see her face, she's so beautiful_.

I was walking out the door and I saw Murray and had to laugh because he was covered in oil.

"Hi Sly, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really." I looked at him, "You might want to take a shower though because Bent would kill you if he finds you looking like that." I said. He looked confused at first then got what I meant.

"Yeah I hear ya, last time I came in he wouldn't stop yelling. He might be small but he is a little scary sometimes." He said. He almost looked a little scared.

/\/\/\/\/\

When I got to Carmelita's apartment, she was the only one there. That made this easier, I wouldn't have to run into Travis. He would probably freak and I would have to knock him out. Wait, that would be a good thing. Damn! Why couldn't he be here! Oh well, I can do that some other time.

I could see Carmelita in her kitchen, she was making something over the stove. I got closer, by climbing through the window hehe. I stood in the door way, with her back facing me. She a box of pasta in her paw and she poured it into the pot. She went over to the other pot that held the sauce, which reminded me of Octavio's goon that wanted to be buried with his mom's pasta sauce. **(A/N I had to! XD)  
><strong>  
>She was standing at the stove and I thought she was going to turn around. But she just turned the radio on. It was You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship.<p>

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<br>And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be  
><em>  
>She stated to hum it and I think, dance. Well she was swaying back and forth. It was really cute and I want to come up behind her and scare that hell out of her. I think that would have been great, she would be all embarrassed because I saw her dancing. But I have never see her so, not uptight. It was…interesting.<p>

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You, you make me feel that<br>_  
>I don't know how long I was standing in the door way. Well no, I was standing there however long it takes to make pasta. But she didn't stop dancing; instead she got more into it.<p>

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
>Ooh<br>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down  
>Take you 'round the world<br>You know I like it loud  
>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like<br>_  
>She took the pasta and strained it into the sink. Then I felt bad; I just thought about what she does every night. She eats on her own, sleeps on her own, and just lives on her own. She could do whatever she wanted to do because no one would be there to watch.<p>

Now I feel that I'm invading her private life.  
>She stared to sing and dance more. Great!<br>Great, now the perverted part of my mind is making itself known.

_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<em>  
><em>You make me feel so<br>La la la la la  
>You make me feel that<br>La la la la la_  
>I really need to stop 'cause if I don't sexual charges with be added to my criminal record. I do <em>not <em>want that. I walked very quietly to the island in the kitchen and sat in the chair. It's really funny that she hasn't turned around this whole time, but she doesn't know I'm here.

She turns off the stove so she should be about to get a plate, which is to the left of me. She should see me out of the corner of her eye or just plain see me.

Just as I thought she would do, she went to get a plate. She opened the cabinet and looking for a plate I guess. She was still singing and kind of dancing. Her paw stopped moving, she stopped singing and dancing.

I smiled.

Ever so slowly she looked my way. I smiled more and let out a little laugh. She just stared at me probably wondering how long I have been here. The song was ending and I lipped the last few words:  
><em>You make me feel that<em>.

She just stared wide eye. I don't even think she's breathing. I wonder her if I dazzle her that much? She finally started to move again. She took a plate out of the cabinet but her eyes never left my face. She stared to blink and breathe. But she just turned around like I wasn't there. I really didn't understand what was going through her head. Maybe she thinks I'm not here, that she's just imagining me?

She grabbed a knife and just held it in her hand. Her back was facing me again. I really didn't know what was going through her head now. I was a little scared that she was going to throw it at me. It wasn't a big knife it was about the size of her paw, so if it did hit me I don't think I would die. I hoped.

Just as I thought ,she threw the knife. With cat (raccoon) like reflexes I dodge just fine. I got a lot of practice when she was shooting balls of energy out of her dumb shock pistol.

"You're here." She finally said. _What the hell? Usually Carmelita is running to her shock pistol and yelling at me to get out. _I have never seen her this calm, ever.

"Yes I'm here, but did you really need to throw that knife at me to prove it?" I asked, raising my right eyebrow. My voice increased half and octave due to the fact that a pointy object was just hurled in my general direction.

Not cool, by the way.  
>She stared to laugh and little. Ok, now something is really wrong with her.<p>

"I have been seeing a lot of different things lately. I don't know what is real sometimes." She said.

"But to see if it's real you throw a knife at it?" I asked. _What is up with her?  
><em>  
>"I don't know what's wrong with me, I might be going crazy." She said. She looked a little sad. She lives by herself and has no one. No one to watch her. She could fall or get hurt and no one would know.<p>

"Do you need help or something." I asked her, trying to help in any way I could.

"Why the hell would I want help from you? I can take care of myself just fine." She said angrily, crossing her arms across her chest and giving me an I-Don't-Need-You're-Help-Cooper glare. What the heck. Mood swings much!

At least it was a look she only threw my way.  
>"Well, ok. Anyway, the reason I came here is I want to know who that guy was." I said. Hoping she would give me the name.<p>

"Oh, that's Travis. We went to high school together. He just showed up. I didn't even know he knew who I was." She said, her glare softening ever so slightly at the mention of her dear _Travis. _ugh, gag!

"Ok, what's his last name?" I asked. I really hope she doesn't ask why.

"Why does it matter Cooper? What are you going to do? Are you going to look him up to see if he has a criminal record? He won't, he is a really nice guy." She said.

"Well how do you know? He could be bad and you wouldn't know." I said. "I'm only watching out for you my _dear_ Carmelita." Maybe she would give me the name if I worked my irresistible charm on her.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed, "Fine you want to know? His last name is Cad. Go look him up, he won't be there." She said. "And it's Inspector Fox to you, Cooper." I rolled my eyes at the professional name she tries to make me use.

"Well thanks anyway." I said, dropping the charm since I got what I needed. Although, I think she's right: Bentley probably isn't going to find anything.

"Wait, where are you going now?" she yelled at me. She sound mad; there is the Carmelita I know and love, a lot.

"I'm going home…?" I said, sounding like it was more of a question than a definite destination.

"What?" she said. Now im really confused, but also happy. She doesn't want me to leave. I don't know why, but she doesn't want me to leave, which mean she likes me.

"Well im just going to go," I said, and started climbing out the window. I was already on the roof top and I heard Carmelita:

"What the f-" oooo! That word is not good for kids!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I gave Bent the name and he couldn't find anything. Yet. He had been looking for about three week already, which is bad. It normal takes him 24 hours. I should tell him the truth. That there is no bad guy and I was just jealous.

I went into Bentley's room and sat next to him.

"Bent I have to tell you something." I stared.

"Wait hold that thought. I have to talk to you too." He said. Maybe he knows, that would make it easier.

"Sly, how did you find this guy?" he asked.

"Um, he was with Carmelita and-" he cut me off.

"I…In…Inspector F…F…Fox," he sound really scared, and that made my worry.

"Yeah Bent, that's why I came to talk to you. You see-" he cut me off _again_. God, can't a guy get a word in this conversation?

"Sly, I don't know why she would be with that guy. She's smarter than that. She's also a cop so she should know who he is!" he said, now I'm really worried.

"What is wrong with him?" I asked, completely focused on what he was going to say next.

"Everything. I looked him up in Interpol's system and I looked and looked but nothing was there. So I started to look him up in other countries and continents. It took me a long time and I didn't find anything. But I didn't stop digging. Then I found the last name Cad in Spain. I'm guessing Travis when by the name of T Cad because there was no other name. This T Cad had a really bad criminal record. There was vandalism, drug use, bar fight, fights in general, break ins. It also says attempted rape and murder. Three time! _And _he also raped two sixteen year old girls," he paused looking really sick, "at the same time."  
>He looked at me with an expression of disgust and then shock at my following exclamation.<p>

"WHAT!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Editor's Note: sorry for the late story! I just got back and its been a bit crazy but I hope you liked it! sclover4520 writes lovely stories, dont you think? :)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N don't you love my editor! XD I know I promise two stories but I'm half way done with the other one.**


	6. Adderall

**Hey guys! XD here chapter 6!**

**IMPORTANT! READ!**

*******In this story Carmelita is younger then Sly by two years. She was taken out of high school at the age 16 to be a cop. So she was a sophomore. She left Spain and came to France to start work.********

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

SPOV

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"He did what!" I yelled. I couldn't understand, I mean I did. It's one of those thing were you know what their saying but can't believe it.

"Sly I am _not_ repeating any of that! It's just so wrong, I can't. You heard me." He said, sounding very disgusted. I didn't blame him, I do too.

"Now I am going to ask you this once; How did you find this guy? And I don't want 'it's too personal'." He said.

"Well I told you that I saw him with Carmelita and-," he cut me off.

"Oh yes, you did say that. I'm guessing you were 'observing from a _distance_'?" He asked, putting stress on _distance_. He knew that I didn't like the term 'stalker'. But really, I was. It sounds much creepier than it actually is. Honest.

"Maybe," I mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that I probably 'observe her from a distance' more than I should. "Look, never mind that, Carmelita's in danger if this guy T Cad has done all the things you said he has."

"Well if you convinced Inspector Fox that she let a psychotic murderer/rapist into her house, I think she would know what to do." He said, still a little shaken up.

"I'll go talk to her, I guess." I said leaving the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

CPOV

Lately I have been feeling really odd, like I'm not in my right mind; I'm delusional. Hallucinating.

Travis came over the other day and made me dinner again. We were having tacos and I put some hot sauce on mine, but when I took a bite there was no hot sauce on it. I went to put some more on but the hot sauce wasn't even out. When I asked him if he took it he said we ran out last week and meant to get some.

I think I'm losing my mind.

I also have been seeing Sly a lot, which was very bad for him when he was really there; I threw a knife at him! I never really meant to hurt him but I don't know what came over me. Even at work I can't focus. One time when I got to work, I sat at my desk and zoned out for about a minute.

Or so I thought. When I came back to reality I realized that it was dark out and eleven at night.

That has been happening to me a lot and today is one of those days. I think I should really go to the doctor about this but when do I have time? When I walked in, Travis was in the kitchen making dinner again. I love it when he does that, it makes me feel all happy inside. We sat and ate and talked about who knows what. He offered to clean like usually, while I sat and watched from the couch.

I turned on the T.V. and lied back on the red, well-used sofa. I didn't hear the dishes making noise anymore so I figured he must be done putting the dishes in the sink. I thought he was going to come and sit with me as usual, but he didn't. I looked over to see where he was and he wasn't there. I got up and look all over the apartment to see if he was in the bathroom or something. It was really strange and when I looked into the sink, there was nothing there.

Ok now I'm _really_ scared, and this is getting way out of hand. Then it hit me. Travis told me he was leaving for two days. Now I know now this is really serious; I'm going crazy.

I think I'm going to call Danielle. I love her so much and she _is_ my best friend. She would do anything for me and I haven't talk to her since last Christmas, or seen her in years.

I got my phone, looked though my contacts and found her name. I clicked the call button and didn't have to wait long; she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello!" she yelled in the phone, her was breathing heavy so I think she ran to her phone.

"Hey Danielle, how have you been?" I asked, I didn't know what else to say.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT YOU CARMELITA!" she yelled even louder. The saying 'people who don't know me think I'm quite, but people who do wish I was' explains Danielle 110%. She is so shy around people who she doesn't know, but doesn't shut up when she around friends.

"Yes it's me, and will you quite down?" I answered and bellowed my question back at her through the phone, hoping she wouldn't yell again.

"Oh sorry, you know how I am." she said, bringing her voice down to a non-eardrum shattering volume. "So what's up? How have you been?" she asked. She probably misses me too.

"I'm fine, um I was just wondering if you wanted to come and visit. I haven't seen you in forever and I want to see you." I said. I really hope she would, I need help. "You can bring Tyler along." I said. Tyler is her boyfriend.

"Ha ha, well you really haven't seen me in a while. I broke up with him, he _was_ going out with my other friend Colleen, but I think she dumped him! Ha ha." She said. She really didn't even like Tyler even when they were going out.

"Well ok then, but will you come?" I ask, more or less begged.

"Por supuesto!**" she screamed into the phone. She is probably the only I have spoken Spanish to in years, besides Travis that is. "How about I'll see you in two days? I'll drive so don't worry about air fare."

"Well ok. See you then! Bye!" I said and hung up. I knew she wouldn't have to take off work because she's a teacher and its summer. I really hope these two days go by fast.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's been a day since I talked to Danielle and she's coming tomorrow. Travis is coming home today and I can't wait! I miss him so much. He is so nice to me and I love him a lot. I can see myself staying with him; we would get married and have kids. I really do love him.

I heard someone coming up the stairs and I knew it had to be Travis. I waited on the couch, heard the door open and I couldn't wait any longer; I was just too excited to see him. I ran off the couch and toward him. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I've just missed him so much it hurt. When we broke the kiss I was the first to talk.

"I've missed you." I said into his chest, he held me tight and I mimicked his grasp on me.

"I love you." I whispered. It was in the best moment ever.

_Ding. _The moment was ended. Who is that? I let go of Travis a when to the door. I opened the door and it was Danielle!

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in shock.

"I couldn't wait so I left right after you called!" She pretty much screamed.

She ran into me and gave me a big hug.

"I have missed you so much!" now she is yelling.

I heard Travis clear his throat and Danielle let go of me to look at Travis.

"Well who is this?" She said happily.

"Danielle, this is Travis Cad. Remember from high school?"I said.

Her face had drained of emotion and just stood there. She reached her paw out and met his. We stood there in silence for a while.

"Well I'm going to go unpack." He said, leaving me and Danielle in the hall.

She didn't look at me, just stared, mouth agape, where Travis was.

"You need to get him out of your house." She said barley over a whisper.

"What?" I said, completely baffled by her reaction. She looked at me; I have never seen her like this…ever. She looked scared and even more confusing, _sick_.

"After you left Spain, there were a lot of things going on. Lots of break ins and murders. You remember Lilly and Kelly, right?" Lilly and Kelly were the sluts in high school. They slept with everyone and everything.

"Yeah I remember them." I said, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, they were both raped. And Travis is the one who did it." She said.

_What! No it can't be!_

"If he did do that, then why isn't he in jail?" I said defending him.

"Because they found Adderall* in their systems." She said.

"What is Adderall." I ask.

"This pill that, if take too many, can cause lots of problems, bad ones. Cops in Spain call it the 'rape pill'." She said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It makes people forget who or where they are. They are not in the own mind, It's like you're in a fantasy or a dream." She said. "You're not having any problems, are you?"

No!

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

***Adderall is a real drug used for ADHD and can cause problems like hallucinations if you take too many. I made up that it is the 'rape pill' though.**

**** Means of course, I used Google translator, so if it's wrong I'm sorry. **

**Good, bad, review! Next Sly is going to help our little friend in need. SPOV next!**

**Editor's note: No we aren't druggies; we just wanted to use a real drug to make it more realistic ya know? We Googled Ms. Fox's symptoms and that drug happened to fit them! : )**

**XD**


	7. Face to Face

**Here is chapter 7! Sorry if this chapter is confusing! Also Sly's cane can pop out from the stick part. Might make this less confusing.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

SPOV

I needed to talk to Carmelita about Travis. She doesn't know what kind of danger she's putting herself into and I have to save her. It's not that it would be hard to save her; I've done it many times before. Trying to convince her that this guy is a rapist; yeah, _that _is going to be a problem.

I stared running on the roof tops towards Carmelita's house and hoped Travis would be there, then she could watch me kick his ass.

When I got to her home just as I wanted, he was there. I was on the window looking into her apartment; I saw Carmelita sitting on the couch. I think she was almost bouncing in her seat as if she was waiting for something.

I went through the window in her room and I heard the door open then her quick footsteps I clearly understood as her running to answer it. I crept down the hall way looking into the other hall and saw Carmelita in Travis wrapped in each other's arms.

Ugh get a room.

Wait. They don't know I'm here.

But they should still get a room.

I heard another knock; _great it's probably another boyfriend._ I _don't_ want to watch this.

I went back into her room to wait for her. I heard someone coming down the hall way, but the foot steps were too loud to be Carmelita, so they must belong to Travis. I quickly hid in the closet so he wouldn't see me.

He came into her room and set his bag on her bed. I don't understand what Carmelita sees in him, he's not that good looking. I mean, he's just a black panther. I know a lot of black panthers. What makes him so special? He does have green eyes, and they're not very common. Maybe that's why girls fall for him. He really doesn't look the same as he did in his criminal picture. In the picture, he had long brown hair. Now he has short black hair with a tint of blue.

He was looking in his bag and I thought this is the best time to talk. I want to talk to him alone, before Carmelita comes in. I walked out of the closet very quietly; I didn't want him to hear me.

His head came up and whipped around to see me watching him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked. I thought he would yell but maybe he didn't want to be loud, for Carmelita would come to investigate.

"I could ask you the same question." I said in a calm voice. It was kind of funny how he didn't know who I was. I didn't have my cane out, so I guess it wasn't that obvious.

"Fine, who are you." He demanded in a voice that was holding back an annoyed sigh, turning around completely, crossing his arms and knitting his eyebrows together. He didn't looked scared, just kind of annoyed from what his tone and body language told me.

_Who am I though? I could be anyone, really. Might as well play with this_.

"I'm Carmelita's boyfriend." I said. _This is going to be fun._

His eyes brow shot up and his lips pressed together as if thinking about whether I was telling the truth or not.

"Mmk." He said and turned back to his bag to start emptying the contents.

_What? I just said I was Carmelita's boyfriend and he didn't care_?

"What?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me.

"What? You're Carmelita's boyfriend, and so am I." he said simply, as if it didn't matter.

"I don't understand." I said because he was really confusing me.

"Ok, well I don't care that your Carmelita's "boyfriend" because I know that's ridiculous. Carmelita is so hot, any guy would know it. Every guy would want to get into her pants, but the thing is, some guys are dumbasses and try way too hard to get her. They make it obvious that they want her. But only the smart guys, like you and me, know how to do it right." He stops and looked at me. I think he wants me to answer.

Then it made sense.

"You have to act nice." I said, understanding what he was talking about.

He nodded. All these years, I've thought that she just didn't like me because I was a thief. That I would tell her I like her just to get out of jail. She's smart, but misunderstands my flirty comments and looks, all of which honestly shows how I feel about her; that I love her. Though she thinks I pretend to liked her, just to get into her pants. Which is completely depraved behavior and utterly ungentlemanly as well; She deserves more respect than that.

Respect _Travis _obvious doesn't have concerning Carmelita.

"I never thought of it that way." I said.

"But it's weird, I never thought Carmelita was the cheating type." He said and turned back to his bag.

"Well she isn't." I said. He turned back around.

"Well if that's not the case, then who are you? Brother, friend, old roommate?" he paused and chuckled, "No, you're just a stalker." He said, his eyes hardening, looking at me seriously now; his earlier annoyance with me had just evaporated into the air, making it hang a little heavier with a hint of anger all around us.

"How…" I stared, not comprehending that he had just called me my least favorite word: _stalker. _

"I'm not stupid. Carmelita has never talked about you; I have never seen you anywhere, I would have heard you coming down the hallway and if I didn't, you would've had to open the door which creaks. So you must've come through the window, which is unlocked. Carmelita never leaves her window unlocked." He said finishing his list of observations.

_This is crazy! How does he know this? _

He turned back into his bag, continuing to empty the contents across the bed.

"Why does it matter _T Cad_?" I asked, giving him a yeah, I-know-your-secret look. He stopped and whipped his head around; He looked _very_ angry.

"What did you say?" He hissed though his teeth.

"I know all about you and what you did." I said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I thought it might have to come to this…too bad, I kind of liked you. You would be cool to hang with. But you know too much. It's nothing personal, but I have dealt with people in the past who couldn't keep their mouth shut." He said calmly.

He turned around. But what I didn't know is he had a gun in his paw pointed to my head.

"Sorry." He said and put his finger on the trigger.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

CPOV

"Danielle what are you talking about? Kelly and Lily were sluts, I'm sure they wanted to sleep with him." I said.

"No you don't understand. He's bad news, please believe me! Ask him about T Cad." She said.

"Danielle it's not that I don't trust you, but he's nice." I said. I really hoped she would stop.

"You still haven't answered my question: are you feeling funny at all?" she said sound really worried.

_I didn't want to believe her. Travis is nice and charming, he would never drug me. _

_Would he?_

"Carmelita, I'm just doing this for you." She said pulling me into a big hug. She pulled back, still holding my shoulders and looked at me.

"Please, just tell me." She said again.

I was about to speak but there was a gun shot.

Danielle let out a blood curdling scream, fell on the floor and clung to my leg; it's the ridiculous thing she does when she's startled.

The shot came from my room.

I shook off Danielle, grabbed my shock pistol and went down the hall to my room. I open the door slowly. The lights were off. I found the light switch and flicked it up but nothing happen. Great.

"Danielle get me a flash light!" I yelled.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN _HELL_ AM I GOING INTO THAT ROOM, YOU COME HERE AND GET IT YOUR SELF." She screamed. _Yep she is scared out of her mind._

"Ugh." I said out loud and left the room. I went down the hall way and into the kitchen and I pulled out a flash light from the bottom cabinet by the sink.

I heard another shot from my room and heard something or someone fall. Travis! I ran into my room and saw something I'd never want to see.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

SPOV

_He turned around. But what I didn't know is he had a gun in his paw pointed to my head._

"_Sorry." He said and put his finger on the trigger._

Before he could do anything I got my cane out and smacked the gun out of his paw. He lunged at me, pinning me to the ground and in my moment of shock, seized my cane and threw it over his shoulder. He punched my nose, possibly breaking it but making it bleed nonetheless. He got two swift kicks to my stomach before I grabbed his foot, pulling him to the ground with me. I tried to get up and get the gun that was lying five feet away under the window, but he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back down. By doing that I was within arm's reach of my cane. I grabbed it and stood up. Travis got up too and I swung at him with my cane, but he grabs it in mid air and ripped it from what I thought was a pretty firm grasp. He takes a step to me and swung at me with my own cane. I grabbed it in mid air and we wrestled over it.

He's stronger than I thought. I let go of the cane and he swung up. I leaned towards the right and it missed me by an inch but hit the light. The lights went off but that wasn't a problem for me, nor for Travis either. He looked at me and launched himself at me again. We were both on the ground punching each other with everything we had; cracking ribs and jabbing eyes, it was vicious. I threw him off of me and was right next to the gun. I picked it up and pulled the trigger. I heard the gun shot and a grunt.

Travis fell to the floor holding his stomach then I heard someone scream.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I put the gun in my holster and grabbed Travis off the ground, shoved him into the closet and dived in after him, closing the door behind me.

"If you make a single sound I'll shoot you again, and this time I _won't_ miss." I growled quietly while still maintaining an intimidating air around my words, putting the gun to his head. I would never really do it, just said it to scare him a little, and it worked.

He was sitting in the closet, holding his stomach and breathing a little quicker and shallower than he was before I shot him. I was standing by the door to see if anyone was coming and I heard the door open; I could see Carmelita walk in with her shock pistol. I had to smile at that: good ol' Carmelita. She tried to turn on the light but it didn't work, we broke it during our little brawl.

"Danielle get me a flash light." She yelled.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING INTO THAT ROOM, YOU COME HERE AND GET IT YOUR SELF." This Danielle yelled.

"Ugh," Carmelita says and stomps off down the hall.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I still had the gun in my paw as I got out of the closet and looked out of her door. I saw her in the kitchen; I was looking at her, concentrating on her and only her so I didn't hear Travis sneak up behind me.

He kicked me in the back and I fell on my face _hard_, dropping the gun I held in my right hand. I tried to get the gun back but he got it first. He held the gun and pointed it at me again. I tried to make a run for it back to the window, but I heard the gun go off and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my right leg, just above the crook of my knee. I fell to the floor and tried to get up, but fell again. I couldn't walk and couldn't get away, by now I knew I was a goner.

I heard something fall very loudly. I looked over my shoulder and saw Travis face down on the ground. I thought he was dead at first but then I heard him breathing; he's probably lost a significant amount of blood already.

I let out another sigh of relief since I had been holding my breath seeing as I'd just thought I had possibly killed someone. I heard her come running and sat and waited for her due to the fact I couldn't move and I really wanted to tell her who Travis really is. I didn't know how I was going to explain this, but at least she is going to be safe. I limped over towards the left side her bed but being smart enough not to waste energy to try and lift myself up there. Instead, I sat down, clutched my leg and just watched Travis.

She opened the door and gasped. She dropped the flash light and put her paws over her mouth. She looked at me, asking me if he was alive with her expression.

"He's alive." I whispered.

She kneeled next to him and stroked his face and looks like she is about to start sobbing. My ears are pressed flat to my head, mostly because I'm jealous and that I really hurt her; that and my leg is throbbing in pain.

"Danielle…" she said inaudibly. She clears her throat. "Danielle." She says a lot louder.

"Y-y-ea-h." she says a little shaken up.

"Can you help me?" Carmelita asks Danielle.

"Sure." She says.

Danielle walks in and doesn't even look at me, I don't know if she even sees me.

Both of the girls take Travis and leave the room.

I lay back on the left side of the bed; I'm still on the ground and holding my leg. I've been holding on so tight it doesn't look like my leg is bleeding anymore which is a good thing. I have always remembered Bentley telling me the best way to stop the bleeding is to put a lot of pressure on it.

Carmelita probably hates me now. She will never want to see me again. Ugh, that would be dreadful. I couldn't live without her.

All of this happened so fast, it's crazy. I'm so tired, but I don't want to fall asleep because I'm afraid that I will never wake up. I know that I was only shot in the leg and it won't be that bad… but I don't want to risk it.

I closed my eyes, just to rest them a little.

"_Sly, Sly, wake up. Sly, Sly, wake up honey." _

_Honey? I know that is Carmelita's voice but did she just call me _honey_?_

"_Sly, honey, wake up." She said again. __I felt her paw stroking my face and I haven't opened my eye till now. I see her looking right at me; she was sitting in front of me looking right into my eyes. Maybe she didn't hate me after all. But then she did something I thought she wouldn't do._

She slapped me across the face.

I opened my eyes for real this time and I see Carmelita's face starting at me with all different kinds of emotion. Anger, sadness, hurt, confusion, disappointment. Then I realized I had fallen asleep and she smacked me to wake me up. Lovely.

"Sly." she said just above a whisper. She looked at me then got up and went into the bathroom. I realized they had changed the light. My paw was also still on my leg and I was griping it very tightly. It still hurt like hell, but whatever.

I heard someone coming and thought it was Carmelita but it was Danielle. She came over and sat next to me, looking down at the ground in front of me.

We didn't say anything, just sat there.

"I want to thank you for what you did." Danielle said and now what looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I said. Wow, my leg was _seriously _killing me.

"What you did to Travis. Really I hope he dies. He has done the most _horrible _things, and I know no one deserves to die, but he does." She said. She's right, he doesn't deserve to die.

"Um, Carmelita is coming with some stuff for you, to clean this up." She said pointing to my injured leg I was still griping.

"So do you want to tell me what happen?" she wondered.

"Well I just came over to talk to him. To try to make him leave." I began.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're not the only one who knows what Travis did." I said.

"You know about the whole T Cad thing?" she said sounding surprised. I nodded.

"When I told him I knew who he was, he said that people in his past wouldn't keep quit, and it was nothing personal but I just knew too much." I explained.

"Wow." She said. Carmelita came in, I kind of think she was eavesdropping.

"Why did you come here?" Carmelita asked, sounding agitated with a trace of wonder.

"Because I care about your safety." I said honestly.

"Why?" she said again, even angrier than her previous question.

"Because I care about you." I said, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Well I don't care. She said coldly. "I don't care that you care about me. I don't want to see your face again. I don't want to hear you ever again. I want you out of my life. I was happy before you showed up. I don't care what you say about Travis because I know who he is now which is all that matters and I know that I love him." She said on the verge of tears.

_I know that I love him. _Those six words hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt that my world was crumbling; all because I knew she didn't love me. She loved him. Carmelita left the room and Danielle sat there and patched me up.

After she was done I got up. I could walk a little, my leg hurt like hell but I could walk. I thanked her and left though the window. After about five minutes of walking on the roof top I sat down and just watched the sky. I felt something in my holster, and then I remembered I took the gun from Travis after he fell. I opened the gun up and found that there was only one bullet left. _Who carries around a gun with three bullets? _I lay down and closed my eyes and tried to think.

Well cool, now I have one bullet for something. What could I use it for? Just for fun, I could shoot it at a wall, go back to Carmelita's place and shoot Travis again?

I didn't know. I don't have to use it. I could give it to Bentley. But what would he use it for?

_You could use it on yourself. _My mind suggested.

_What? _I opened my eyes a sat up.

_You could use it on yourself. _It repeated, nudging me on.

I thought for a second.

I grabbed the gun, put the barrel to my head and cocked it.

_What's my life worth living for? _I asked myself. _What's my life living for without her? She's the only reason I get up every day and the reason I steal things; just to see her face, to flirt with her, to show her I really do care for her and __**NOT**__ just what she looks like. Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox is the only woman I want. If she doesn't want me, to even _see _me or hear my voice ever again, what's the point?_

Then I pulled the trigger.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**I know people are going to hate me! Just wait! XD P.S. just to let you know, when Danielle falls when she is scared I thought of that because I do that! XD  
><strong>


	8. Click

**Hello! Here is chapter 8! Sorry for torturing you with the most evil cliffhanger ever!**

**E/N: Don't feel bad, she got me with that cliffhanger too…I wasn't exactly happy about it let me ASSURE you. XD**

**A/N: LOL I loved it though because I knew what happen!**

**E/N: …Bitch.**

**A/N: See we love each other so much!**

**E/N: Well I did NOT FIND THAT CLIFFHANGER COMICAL IN THE SLIGHTEST! **

**A/N: well anyway while we finish our argument read chapter 8 (P.S. I her EDITOR had to spell argument because it was too painful to watch her struggle) LOL **

**Shout out to my good friend/editor ****JDeppIsMyLovely!**

**XD **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_What's my life worth living for? I asked myself._

_Then I pulled the trigger._

Click. Nothing happened.

Click. Nothing.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

What the hell! I opened the barrel to find an absence of a bullet.

What the hell. A bullet was _just_ in there, and now there's not!

Ugh. I didn't want the gun anymore so I threw it. It landed in the water a few feet away and I lay back on the roof.

I felt something under me, wow. That's cool. I feel the worst I've ever felt in my life and I go and lay on some random rubbish on a damn roof in Paris. I pulled whatever it was out from under me and looked at it: It was the bullet. I chuckled. I _really_ need help now.

I got up and stared limping back home.

_Did I really just try to kill myself? _

Yeah I just did.

I'm happy it didn't work too. Now that I'm really thinking about it, I want to live. Well kind of.

I got back to the safe house and right when I opened to door I heard Bentley.

"Sly is that you!" He called, sounding worried. Great, how am I going to explain the hole in my leg?

"Yeah Bent, it's me." I said, surprised the pain didn't show in my voice. I was still in the hall so he hadn't seen me yet. I looked and Murray was on the couch watching TV. Bentley was at the kitchen table on his computer. Maybe if I walked a little fast or hid my leg they wouldn't see it.

I stared walking fast, well as fast as I could with an injured leg. I was almost to the other hall way that contained my room before:

"Sly?" Bentley said. He was so close. I didn't turn around, but I answered.

"Yeah Bent." I said hopeful he would leave me alone. I heard him move his wheel chair.

"So did you talk to her?" he wondered.

"Um, yep I did." I said. Well I kind of talked to her, so it's only a half lie. Her friend _did _tell her everything about Travis so it's like _I _told her myself.

"Well ok, that's good." He said and I heard his chair move again. Yes!

"Um Sly." Ugh, great.

"Yeah." I said. I almost sound annoyed. I still had my back facing him.

"What's that on your paw?" he said. What? My paw?

I looked over to my left paw and showed it to Bentley.

"Your right one Sly." he said a little annoyed too.

I looked at my right paw. Shit, there was blood covering my paw.

"Um." I said. I didn't want to say what happen. But then again, I didn't want to lie to them anymore. I was done. I tried to kill myself today and I don't want anymore lies. I turned around and walk out of the hall towards my two best friends.

"I got shot." I said. Murray turned his head and looked at me. So did Bentley, he had his mouth wide opened.

"What! How? When? Where?" He was really confused.

"Can I sit down and explain it to you?" I said because my leg hurt really badly and I did want to stand on it anymore. He nodded.

I went to sit with Murray on the couch and Bentley followed.

I explained how I had talked to Travis and he freaked when I told him about T Cad. How we had fought, that I shot him, then how he shot me. I paused, not knowing if I wanted to tell them about what Carmelita said.

"What happen after?" Bentley asked.

I looked at him then down to my paws. I could say what happen, they wouldn't care. But I think they would judge me, I mean I tried to kill myself over what she had said. And if I told them that, Murray would probably break down crying and pull me into a bear hug and tell me that he wouldn't want his brother to die. Bentley would go into shock and not know what to say, then yell at me, then be sacred out of his mind. Then he would never let me out of his sight. But I should tell them.

"Sly, please just tell us what happen. We won't judge you." Bentley said as if reading my mind.

"Yeah we won't, we swear." Murray said. I chucked and shock my head.

"You will, I promise you that." I said and let out a big breath.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Come on Sly I mean really, how bad can it be. It's not like she said something you didn't like then try to do something stupid like," he paused trying to think, "I don't know. Try to kill yourself." He said with a little laugh, so did Murray. They both thought it was something way out of this world. But boy, were _they_ wrong.

I laughed a little too, just because he had got it spot on. I got up to leave.

"Wait Sly, just tell us." Bent said.

"You just did." I said.

I limped away.

"Wait what!" Murray said.

"What!" Bent said.

"I don't want to talk about it." And with that I went into my room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

BentPOV

I can't believe what happened. I was just making a joke about Sly killing himself. Which is exactly what he tried to do.

I shuttered.

Murray and I were still in the living room. We both were trying to grasp what Sly had said. But we couldn't, it was too much. Then Murray shot up and ran into Sly's room.

"SLY!" he screamed.

I followed slowly behind him.

"Murray… let go." Sly said. I wheeled in and saw Murray holding Sly who was trying to get out of Murray's bear hug.

"NO!" Murray said not taking shit from any one right now.

"Murray, put him down." I asked wearily. Murray looked at me then nodded and put Sly down on his bed.

Murray sat on the ground, I think he was crying. For a big guy he was quite emotional, and I don't think he wants Sly dead.

"Sly, why…" he cut me off.

"Bent, I said I don't want to talk about it." Sly said firmly and he lay back on his bed.

"But Sly…" I said.

"Bent, please. Just let it go." He said, turning his attention from the ceiling to look at me.

"Let it go! Let it go! Sly this is your _life _we're talking about! You are our best friend and we don't want you gone. If you tell us what happened, we can help so it doesn't happen again." I said. I was virtually begging by the end. I really hoped he tells us.

"It's not like that, it happened once and it won't happen again so just drop it." He said.

"So what did you do? Try to drown yourself? Put a bullet in your brain? Hang!" I asked a bit harshly; I was miffed. Maybe he did try to kill himself but he _is_ still alive so he must've stop.

"Gun." He said, staring at the ceiling again.

"But you decided it was a stupid, rash decision and stopped right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well no. I pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Actually I fired the whole round, there weren't any bullets in the cylinder." He explained, still focused on the oh-so-interesting ceiling that apparently deserved his attention more than us. I think he's ashamed of himself. I heard Murray sniff again, he is really scared fro Sly.

"At least there wasn't a bullet." Murray said finally talking.

"I check before and there was a bullet." He paused, "It just fell out. I only realized it after I shot an entire round, then I threw it into the river out of frustration."

Murray and I shuttered.

"Just please forget about it, please Bent. Just please, you don't need to watch me or anything. It was a onetime thing, ok." Sly said, somehow drawing his eyes away from the creamy white ceiling to the only two people he should be looking at right now.

"Ok fine." I said. I just hope this doesn't happen again.

"Ok how about we make dinner?" Sly said smiling. And then Murray smiled ear to ear knowing that his best friend is back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

CPOV

After Sly left I stayed with Travis. I felt awful for what I said to Sly. I'm going to have to talk to him, and I'm going have to talk to Travis. After what Danielle and Sly did for me, it must be true. I'm probably going to break up with him when he wakes up. I just want him out. He should be up in a little because he was hit in the hip (not the stomach like we originally thought) and there was not hole, so the bullet didn't even enter his body. Just a big gash and a lot of blood.

While I wait I'm going to do something with myself to occupy my mind.

I made chicken parmesan for Danielle and myself. I really hoped he'd wake up soon.

"Hey Danielle, will you get me the parmesan?" I asked her. I heard the refrigerator open and she sat the parmesan next to me. I turned around to thank her and was shocked.

"Hi." Travis said.

"Hi." I said back.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Better then I was before." He said smiling.

"I need to talk to you." I said. _Might as well just get it over with._

"Ok what about?" he asked, still smiling.

"Who is T Cad, and I want a real answer." I said very strictly.

"What are you talking about? Do you think what Danielle and that stalker were telling the _truth_? Because there not." He said.

"Well if two people say it then there has to be _some_ truth, right?" I said back.

"So you believe them. Wow. I never thought this would happen." He said, sounding surprised.

"I want you to leave and never come back." I told him. "Can you do that?"

"Fine." He snickered.

_Wow can't believe that worked._

He came out with two bags, said goodbye and left.

_I can't believe he's gone._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

SPOV

We made pizza and it was a blast. Murray was trying to roll out the pizza dough by throwing it up in the air like a professional. But he threw it too high and it got stuck on the ceiling. We couldn't stop laughing when we were trying to get it down, but none of us were tell enough. Murray found a stool in the closet and we told him he would be too heavy and would break it. But he didn't listen, took one step and the stool snapped right under him. He fell backward and Bent and I could not stop laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Murray roared, but we couldn't no matter how hard we tried. The bread finally came down, but it fell on Murrays face. Bent's face turned red from laughing so hard and I was literally rolling on the floor laughing. We stopped laughing after about a half hour and made the pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, green peppers, olives, bacon, and sausage. We even put pineapple on it, and it smelled so good. The pizza is going to take about twenty minutes to bake so I think I'm going to talk to Carmelita.

I can't leave it like that.

"Guys I'm going to go take a walk." I said standing up. They got quite and looked at me.

"You guys don't have to worry about me. I will be fine." I said, but they didn't like the idea.

"I just need to talk to Carmelita." I told them and they _really_ didn't like that.

"Fine, Bent come with me." I said walking away and I heard Bent follow behind me.

"If you're not back before the pizza is done I'm going to eat it all!" Murray yelled. Same old Murray.

Bent and I wheeled and walked/ limped on the roof tops. All of this only happened a few hours ago, crazy I know. We got to Carmelita's apartment.

"Do you want to wait here, or come in?" I ask Bent knowing he doesn't completely feel safe around Carmelita.

"Um I'll stay here." He said.

I walked up to her window and looked inside. She was eating only with Danielle. I went into her room and none of his things were there.

_Wow, I can't believe he's gone._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TravPOV

I was watching Carmelita and her friend eat. She really should watch her back.

Out of the corner of my eye I see the stalker is back, with a four eye runt in a wheel chair. **(A/N: XD Muggshot) **

I got my phone out to make a call. It started to ring and I heard him pick up.

"Yo what's up big man, you still with that chick?" Will said. Will is my partner. He has helped me for years with girls and Carmelita won't be any different.

My criminal recorded may say two girl is all me and Will hurt. Well it's half true, if you times it by fifteen you got about the right number.

"Well no, she kicked me out. So you know what that mean right." I said smiling. Will chucked.

"Well I'm going to need a picture of the product. You have been with her this long so she must be good to keep." He said.

"No sweat and also we kind out have a problem. You remember are old pal Danielle." I said.

"Yeah I remember her all right, she shot me in the shoulder and ran away and we could never fine her." He said.

"Well now you can have your revenge" I said.

"What do you mean." He asked.

"It seems like she is good old friends with Carmelita." I said.

"Perfect." He said and hung up.

She really thinks I'm going to let her go without a fight. Well she has got another thing coming. After tomorrow no girl will have ever got away from me and never will again. Even if I have to kill all of her friends and family.

I always get what I want.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**OMG Travis is CARZY! **

**E/N: These last two chapters are probably my favorite : )**

**A/N: I AM NOT A CREPPER! My best friend just has a VERY dirty mind and it has rubbed off on me! **


	9. You Got It Bad

**Here is Chapter 9! Again I hate flashbacks, but it's easier to explain. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

CPOV

"Carmelita, is… is he gone?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah he is," I said, looking at her slightly trembling figure, "What's wrong?" I asked. She ran to me and hugged me.

"Oh my God, I was so scared!" she was yelling now.

"What's wrong? What are you talking about?" I asked trying to calm her down. I had my chin resting on her head and I was rubbing her back. She was sobbing and wouldn't stop.

"Ok just calm down and tell me what happen." I said.

"Travis! He did it!" she screamed and looked at me.

"W-wh-when you left to join Interpol, Travis asked me out." She explained, "That's what he does. He told me not to tell anyone because people would get jealous, so I didn't. We were dating for about four months and then I meet his friend Will. Travis got really weird after that, like Will had said something to him." She finished, wiping some of her tears away.

"Hey how about we sit down and eat? You can keep going though." I said and she nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

DaniPOV

"I was home alone one day and I heard someone in the house. I thought it was Travis just playing a dumb game or something. But it wasn't Travis; it was Will, which I thought was really weird. I told him that Travis wasn't here and I didn't know where he was. He said that he wasn't looking for Travis and that he was looking for me. The next thing I know I was being carried to a truck. I don't remember it that much, all I know I was in his car and being taken somewhere." I continued as we sat at the kitchen table.

"He carried me into a house and I recognized the house, it was Travis's. Will took me to this room and set me on the bed. I think he thought I was unconscious because he just left me there." I said.

_~Flashback~ _

_Where am I? Why did Will take me to Travis's house? My head hurts really bad. I hear people out there, where ever _there_ is. It sounds like Travis's voice and he sounds mad. I got up to hear what they are saying._

"_What the hell, why did he take her?" he whispered. Yes, he's here to save me!_

"_I'm sorry I don't have the patience like you to do this!" Will whispered._

"_I told you to wait." Travis whispered again. _

"_Well I do this my own way. When I want a girl I take her, do whatever the hell I want with her, and then get rid of her. It's that simple." Will whispered._

"_Your plan causes trouble." Travis whispered._

"_How!" Will snapped._

"_Like her family, did you ever think of that? When they find out that she is missing their going to call the cops. They're going to find that her lock was forced and your finger prints all over her house." Travis said._

"_We have taken care of stuff like that before." Will said. What!_

"_She has a big family and lots of friends; you can't take out that many people without anybody noticing!" Travis said. Why is Travis saying this stuff? _

_Will was quite._

"_Like always, I will clean up your mess!" Travis yelled._

_Oh my god, Travis is not who he says he is. I have to get out of here. I was in a room with no windows, great. I started looking in the desk for something, anything. Bingo! I had found a gun. I opened it up. Three bullets! Who carries a gun with three bullets? At least it's something. _

_I heard someone coming so I hid in the closet. I heard the door open and I haled my breath. It was Will. He was just standing there, I think in shock because I was no longer there. I got out of the closet and Will turned around._

_I pointed the gun at him and he stopped. He looked at me for a while and put his paws up._

_The floor squeaked behind me and I turned. Travis attack me, grabbed me from behind. He had his arms around me, but I swung my heel into his groin._

_He fell and Will tried to attack me. I shot him and ran. I ran out the front door and didn't look back. I didn't know how long or far I ran, but it was enough to get me home._

_~End of flashback~_

"I had run all the way home. I'd never been so scared in my whole life." I said.

Carmelita grabbed me and held me. She tried to calm me down and it worked.

I don't know how long we sat there, but all of a sudden I heard a quite bump on the fire escape. I jumped because I knew it had to be Travis coming back to take us or worse, kill us.

"What does he want now?" Carmelita muttered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What does he want now?" I muttered to myself. Danielle jumped but I knew it was just Sly.

I let go of Danielle and went to the fire escape and opened it.

"Hi." He said, sounding a little scared. I think he thought I'd meant what I said to him earlier.

"Hi." I said back.

"I saw that Travis left and I just couldn't leave it how we did." He said.

"I know." I told him. "If you want you can come in."

"No, its fine. Bentley is out there waiting, and we have to get back before Murray eats our dinner." He said.

"Well two things Cooper; first when do you not want to talk to me? Second: when do you need a chaperon to go places?" I asked.

"It's been a rough night and I don't think Bentley wants me going off on my own." He said.

"Why, does he think you're going to kill yourself because of what happen tonight?" I said jokingly.

He laughed too and I heard him mumble something about people being psychic.

"Well I got to go, maybe I will talk to you tomorrow?" he said casually.

"Sure, you can make us lunch." I said. He smiled.

"Ok. Bye Danielle." He said looking at her.

"Bye Carmelita." He said looking at me. He moved closer to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he was gone. I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks, damn that Cooper charm.

I turned around and Danielle smiled ear to ear.

"You got it bad for that boy."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

BentPOV

"Do you want to wait here, or come in?" Sly asked. He knew I didn't feel really safe around her.

"Um I'll stay here." I said. He nodded and went to go talk to Carmelita.

He tapped on the window and they were talking about who knows what.

I knew that Sly had all ways like her, but I didn't know how much he liked her; I just he was flirting with her like he does all the other girls he meets…but after today, I think I know how much he does. I know that I love Penelope, and if anything were to happen to her. I don't know what I would do, and I think Sly feels that same way towards Carmelita.

Then it hit me.

I was supposed to be the smart one out of us and I didn't even see it!

Sly is in love with Carmelita! It's not just idle, flirty nonsense he delivers smoothly; he really means what he says when he talks to her. Also about what just happen earlier with him almost killing himself, he must really be in love with her.

Why did I not see it before? There are two types of love; one where you just love someone and would do anything and everything for them.

The kind of love that _shouldn't _be messed with.

And the other is brotherly love; it bonds you together like some sort of supernatural glue that won't let go, linking you for life through whatever was thrown your way.

I know he would take a bullet for her any day too.

Over the years I have seen him flirt with every girl we encountered, but he all ways seem eager to see Carmelita more than anyone else.

A couple minutes later he climbed up the fire escape to meet me back on the roof.

"Hey Bent," he greeted me with a simple wave of his hand, "Let's get outta here."

"So how did everything go with Inspector F-Fox?" I asked, stuttering as I said the policewoman's name; I don't care how long I might know her, I'll always be a little bit afraid of her.

"Great" he said with a wide smile. Ok something is up.

"Sly what's up?" I ask because I knew there was something that happened.

"Oh nothing really happen. We talked about Travis, talked about her, asked her out on a date, talked about me, she said yes to the date, I kissed her, then I left." he said with a big smile.

"Wait, you _what_?" I said. Wait, this is a good thing, he got a date with her.

"You got a date with her?" I asked not believing.

"Yep, I did." He said smiling and laughing.

He has got it bad for her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Good, bad? Review!**

**XD**


	10. Panini

**Here is chapter 10! I'm sorry I did update that fast and sorry this is so short. I felt bad that you guys had to wait so long!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up in the morning with pain in my leg. It hurt like hell and I was really tired. I didn't really sleep well because of the pain.

I rolled over to see what time it was: 10:53. Ugh, I'm so tired and sore.

I closed my eyes to maybe get a little more sleep. But then I smelled bacon, yum! Murray made breakfast. I got up and my leg was in pain again but I didn't care; I'm hungry!

I limped of my room and saw Bentley sitting at the island and Murray cooking over the stove. I smiled and limped into the kitchen and sat next to Bentley and we waited for Murray to finish breakfast. We all love Murray's breakfast because it tasted like a five star restaurant had made it.

Which reminds me; I need to think of what meal to make for Carmelita. I was going though everything I could make. It had to be something good; maybe I will do one of her favorite meals.

Then all of a sudden I was falling. I was lying on the ground and Bentley and Murray were looking at me.

"Sorry Sly, it was for your own good." Murray said.

"What?" I asked, still lying on the ground.

"We were yelling your name for about two minutes and you weren't responding." Bentley explained, "So Murray pulled your chair out from under you."

"Wow, thanks guys" I said sarcastically. I stared to get up and then Murray grabbled both of my arms and pulled me upon my feet.

"Thanks bud." I said to Murray.

"So what were you thinking about because you were thinking pretty hard?" Bentley asked.

"I need a food." I said. They looked really confused and I smiled.

"I'm making lunch for Carmelita and I don't know what to make." I said. Both of them looked like they were thinking.

"You make good spaghetti." Bentley suggested.

"Thanks, but it's too dinerish." I said.

"You could make her a BTL." Murray said. He set breakfast in front of us.

"No, I want it to be a little nicer." I said with my mouth full.

"Panini." Bentley said.

Murray was shaking his head up and down and his mouth of full of food. Bentley and I smiled.

"It does work Sly. I mean, it's simple and elegant and it taste really good." Bentley said.

Yeah, that could work. I know just the kind of Panini I want to make for her too.

"I know the perfect one I'm going to make." I said.

"What kind?" Murray asked still with his mouth full.

"Three meat." I stated.

"She will really like that, I mean with her from Spain and all; she will like the spicy food." Bentley said.

"Yeah I think she will like it." I said smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I went over Carmelita's house at 12:16.

I walked to her house because of my leg; I knew it would just hurt if I ran.

I also had brought the thing I needed to make the Panini's.

Her window was open for me and I walked in, she knows I'm just really opposed to using a door like a normal citizen. But am neither normal, nor a citizen so odd habits to be expected.

She wasn't in the kitchen or the living room so I walked around to see where she was.

I heard her in her room and wondered where her friend was. She was here yesterday, and now she's not.

I was sitting at the island waiting for Carmelita and I heard something clicking, like high heels. She better not be getting all fancied up because I sure as _hell_ won't be able to keep my paws off her, which wouldn't be good. I'm a gentleman…right?

The clicking is getting louder now and I'm pretty sure she is walking down the hall.

_Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click._

It had stopped and I knew she was behind me. I took a breath and turned around. I went wide-eyed and my jaw dropped.

It was a V neck dress that had short sleeves that were cut at the shoulder and synched back together at the very bottom. The bottom part of the dress cut a little above her knees and was a midnight black after radiating up past her black belt with an ovular silver buckle that rested right above her hips. She was wearing silver shoes that wrapped around her ankle. Also she was wearing a sliver necklace with a heart that completed the outfit. **(A/N outfit on profile) ** She looked so sexy and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful and I was really happy right now.

"So, how do you like it?" she asked smiling.

"Uhhhhhh." Was all I could say. I didn't know how to vocalize my thoughts; I was dumbfounded.

I was still sitting at the island with my mouth open. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Is it really that bad?" She asked. She sounded like she thought she wasn't beautiful.

"No, you look amazing. It's just I didn't know you were going to dress like that. I would have dressed better." I said because I KNEW that I _would_ have dressed better.

"No, I like you in this. It makes you look just like you and that's exactly how I like you." She said sitting next to me.

"Ok, I'll start making lunch." I said getting up. I got the frying pan out and all the ingredients.

"So…what are you making for me?" she asked me, swishing her tail left and right.

"A three meat Panini." I replied, looking over my shoulder.

"Oh." She said. I turned around to look at her and she looked confused and a little curious.

"What, are you not a big fan of toasted bread and delicious meats or cheeses?" I asked confused.

"No, it sounds great! What kind of delicious meats or cheeses are we talking about here?" she asked, smiling like she thought I was the most amusing thing in the room.

"Well there is soppressata, capicola, salami, fontina and roasted red peppers." I said started the meal. **(A/N BTW I don't know what soppressata or capicola is but it looked good on Google images.) **

"Yum." She said, sounding pleased, "But do you think you could put jalapeno on mine instead of red peppers?"

I laughed.

"You and your spicy food. Do you have any here?" I asked.

"Of course, I always have some lying around." She said getting up. She was in the refrigerator for about a second and then came out with a bag of jalapenos.

"Wow that's a lot of jalapenos." I said. I knew she like them but I didn't think she would have, like, a bag of a hundred jalapenos.

"Do you want to try some?" she asked, holding out the bag to me.

"Um I think not, I wish to have tasted buds on my tongue later." I said and she laughed.

"Well ok." She said and took out a jalapeno and set it on the table.

I lit the fire on the stove, brushed the pieces of bread with olive oil and set them in the pan. I put the red peppers next to the bread in the same pan to bring out their flavor. I let the French bread fry until it was golden on that side; I added the cheese then put the soppressata, capicola, and salami on as well and the jalapenos on hers and red peppers on mine.

While I did this, Carmelita got up and disappeared into another room.

Where is she going? I finished her sandwich and set it on the table just as she came in the room with a bottle of wine.

I looked at her confused. _Wine?_ It's like, one o'clock.

"It's five somewhere right." She said smiling. Well I guess it is. She got out two wine glasses and poured the dark red liquid.

"It looks really good." She said and took a bite, "And tastes even better." She added.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said, grinning.

We ate in silence for a while and then I broke the silence.

"So…where's Danielle?" I asked.

"Um, she left to give us some time to ourselves." She said and smiled slyly. "That and she loves French clothing, so she couldn't pass shopping up."

"Well that was nice of her." I commented.

"Yeah I know, she's my best friend and all and she would do anything for me." She said finishing her-in my opinion-insanely spicy sandwich.

"So how is your leg?" She said as she placed her hand where the bullet came though my leg. I winced, it still had only been a day and I could walk on it but it still hurt.

"It still hurts, _a lot_." I said, emphasis on the a lot.

She was rubbing my leg a little too far from my wound to claim she wasn't totally just feeling me up right now…and I _really_ liked it.

"I'm sorry, about everything. Travis shooting you, me not believing you. I feel really bad that all this happen. Also I feel bad that I yelled at you." She said, (unfortunately) taking her hand off my leg and playing with it in her lap.

"I know. It's fine, well, I mean, I guess its fine." I said not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say. But, I don't know…I mean…I just…I guess…I'm just rambling on now aren't I?" She said blushing.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked. I thought I should come clean for once in my life.

"Yeah, you can tell me anything; I like it when people are honest." She said.

I looked at her funny because the boyfriend she _just _had had lied like a guiltless criminal.

"Um." I didn't know what to say. I _wanted_ to tell her what happen yesterday, I want her to know what she said had hurt me; I don't think I should tell her about the attempted suicide. Even though I want to tell her, I just don't know how.

"Just tell me what you want to say, I'm all ears. You can tell me anything." She said and smiled. I kind of smiled but then frowned. She frowned too.

"Sly what's wrong, you're really starting to freak me out. What happened?" She said.

"Well, it happened after you kind of yelled at me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\


	11. Shot

**Hey guy I'm so sorry! I love you all who has kept reading this all this time! Here is chapter 11!**

**YOU DONT REVIEW I DONT UPDATE!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

TPOV

_2 weeks later. 11 AM._

"I don't like this Travis." Will said looking a little scared and worried.

"Will you shut up? If we do this right, things will be fine. But if you don't listen to me again," I said leering at him, "Then we are going to have a problem."

He rolled his eyes and picked up today's paper.

"So what are you going to do about that guy, you said you hadn't found his name." Will said, putting up his face on the table.

"No I couldn't find anything. I looked and looked and looked and couldn't find any name." I said, zoning out.

"Well, did you check if he was her old partner or something?" Will asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Noooo, I missed that…what do you think Will, that was the first place I looked!" I yelled.

I've been really frustrated lately because I couldn't find this guy! He was always in my mind, his identity running away from me as I chase after it. I tried to find something, _anything_, about him. I have also look on those sex offender sites too, just to see.

"Well I don't know, maybe you should just give up." He suggested, not looking at me.

I turned to him.

SMACK!

He was holding the back of his head in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled though his teeth.

"We are NOT giving up just because of this guy!" I yelled back, standing up and pacing around the room. "It's not the first time…all _this_ guy did was make this very interesting."

"Well you didn't need to smack me for it, god you're an ass!" He said with his paw holding the back of his head then putting it in front of his face looking for the blood we both knew wouldn't be there.

I sat down and put my face in my paws. I don't know what to do. This guy was good and I don't know what I'm up against.

I felt something hit my head, it was the paper.

"That's what you get." Will said softly.

He picked up the paper and started reading it again and I saw the best thing on the front.

"Can I see the paper?" I asked in amazement.

"What, are you going to hit me with it?" he asked mockingly.

"Just give me the damn paper." I said, he rolled his eyes and give me the paper.

"God, you're so pushy. I don't even know why I'm your partner." He said.

I look at the paper and chucked. I can't believe this.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

I looked at him and showed him the paper.

COOPER COOPERATING?

The absence of the Cooper gang and a decrease in high profile crime has had Interpol officers scratching their heads in confusion. Reporter Greg Wilson went to Interpol offices to talk to some of these officers…

"What about him? The master thief? Yeah he is pretty good...what?" Will said looking at me.

"This is the guy!" I yelled, pointing to the picture of the raccoon under the title.

"Him! Sly Cooper! That's that guy!" I exclaimed, looking shocked.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, sounding confused.

"Whaddo you mean whaddo I mean?" I yelled.

"Huh?" Will said. He was really confused.

"You're really stupid." I said sitting and looking at the paper.

I can't believe this guy; A thief, of all things!

"Well yeah, I know him I mean. Not like we're friends or anything. But yeah, I know him" Will said. I just looked at him in disbelief.

I sat back into the chair and put my face in my paws to think.

It has been around two weeks and I haven't heard anything about Carmelita.

I can't believe this guy.

"Will, you're an idiot!" I said and I could even look at him. He knew the guy!

"Well I'm sorry. You didn't really tell me anything about this guy and it's not my fault that YOU don't know who the master thief is!" he said with an attitude.

"He is no master thief." I said. That gave me the idea.

"I know what we're going to do." I said and he looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"We're going to kill him, his friends, and his precious girlfriend." I said.

"How in the _world_ are we going to do that?" he asked.

"Do you doubt me?" I asked him.

"Maybe." he mumbled.

I glared at him.

"What, I was being honest!" he said.

"Asshole."

"Well what is your amazing plan!" he asked.

"Well Carmelita is pretty strong right?" I asked.

"Right…" he said, having no idea where I was going with this.

"Well she's not that strong when she is asleep."

"Right." he said like he was following me on this.

"You have no idea what I'm saying do you."

"Nope, not a clue."

"Idiot."

He rolled his eyes.

"Ok well here is the plan…"

/\/\/\/\/\

_Later that day. 10 PM._

"Remember the plan?" I asked

"Yeah bro. I'm not that stupid!" He said.

"Ok just making sure!" I half yelled.

He looked at me one more time then looked though the gun.

"You're lucky I'm a sniper. With me you wouldn't be able to do _shit_." He said.

He looked where the gun was pointed and then back into the scope.

He was looked on his target.

"Can you do this in one shot?"

"Why would you even ask me that?" He scoffed.

He pulled the trigger and we heard the body fall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**YOU DONT REVIEW I DONT UPDATE!**

**Hey guy I love you all for reading! I will update soon! Well I will try! This is not the end. Yet. There will be a few more chapters. Here is a little from my editor! **

_**Now that the author of this story is done with her note I, the editor, have one. This is a "deleted scene" I thought would happen if these guys were on a movie set :) **_

**(Takes place in ch 10 while they are eating food) **

**Sly: RAWR! *Jumps on Carmelita* **

**Us: CUT! Sly! What the hell, Cooper?**

**Carmelita: yeah seriously, get off me.**

**Sly: What? It's not my fault she's so pretty…**

**Everyone: AWWWWWW!**

**Sly: And comfy! *big goofy smile***

**Carmelita: …Are you calling me FAT?**

**Sly: …..No! *horrified look at what he just said***

**Carmelita: GAHHH! *attacks Sly***

**Us: get the medic…..*facepalm***

_**Hope you liked it! Random I know, but the one I might put in the next chapter will be better (If she lets me add it on…she might not even add this one!) See Ya! ;)**_


	12. Hope You're Found Before He Is Dead

**A/N …Hey guys… whoever is still reading. XD And also I'm sorry that I really never described Will! haha I will now though!**

_**(E/N You didn't. all you said was he's a cat. Lame.)**_

**A/N Here is chapter 12.**

******IMPORTANT! REALLY FUNNY!**_****** symmetry is important.**_

**A/N My best friend/editor just randomly looked up the word Cad (the last name of Travis) and the definition of it ****was an ill-bred man, especially one who behaves in a dishonorable or irresponsible way toward women! I didn't do that on purpose! It was soooooo ironic!**

**E/N **_**It was coincidental not ironic…WAS ironic was you going to Dolly's and seeing "Travis" XD XD **_**(A/N because Travis was based on a friend!)**

**XD ok go on! **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_He pulled the trigger and we heard the body fall._

Yes, perfect shot!

We got down from the building we were on and went into the apartment.

We walked in and the body of Carmelita was on the ground.

There was no blood, of course.

"Just get the body into the car." I said looking at Carmelita on the ground.

"Why do I have to do it?" He yelled.

"Just do it." I said looking out the door to make sure there was no one there. Then there was a loud fall.

I looked back at Will. It seems that he can't life her up. He was trying really hard to her into his arms.

"Is it really that hard to lift a girl that weights like 120 pounds?" I asked.

"She's heavy." He said compiling like a five year old.

"Oh my god really?" I yelled.

"Well she is…you do it then if you're so strong!" He yelled.

"Ok fine. Where's the dart anyway?" I asked.

"It was in her neck," he showed me where, "right on her jugular."

"It was a great shot, she fell unconscious really quickly." I said.

"Well I put enough to knock out an elephant." He said. I looked at him puzzled.

"What?" He asked confusedly.

"Couldn't that kill her!" I asked with panic in my voice. That would ruin my entire plan.

"No," he rolled his eyes, "that's what is so great about these kinds of darts; you can put as much you as want and it won't kill or hurt them. Unless they hit their head or something…but the thing is, if you don't put enough then you're going to have to wait a while. I didn't want to have to wait so I loaded it up. That and I didn't want her to come after us. She may be small but she is really scary when she's conscious." He said explaining.

"Ok fine. How long is she going to be out?" I asked.

"I don't know; maybe an hour or more." Will replied.

"Fine let's move her."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

CPOV

I opened my eyes to the bright sun. I was really tired and I didn't feel right. I was in some kind of warehouse tied up to a chair.

"Hello?" I called to the apparently empty air.

"Is anybody there? HELLO!" I screamed. I stared fussing with the rope but then I soon realized that my paws were held together with duct tap. Damn, I really hate the people who invented the world's strongest and unfortunately most useful tape! I tried my hardest to get the tape off, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hello!" I yelled again.

"Will you quit yelling? It hurts my ears!" Someone barked and stepped from the shadows.

In front of me stood a young gray cat with ice cold blue eyes that look like he might be nineteen years old, which held a 9 mm chrome handgun. He seemed to be nervous and was hiding it horribly; the paw that held his weapon was trembling slightly.

"Who are you?" I asked the nervous kitty cat.

"Nobody you need to know." He said slightly shakily with the gun still pointed at me.

"J-just stay p-put, Travis will be back soon so don't try anything." He ordered weakly.

"Wait, Travis put you up to this?" I asked sounding like the policewoman I am.

He looked shocked for a brief moment, like he had said too much.

"No." He answered with an attitude.

I looked around the room but it was engulfed in darkness; apart from the light dangling above me Hollywood interrogation style. I can't see a thing other then the cat in front of me; oh, and myself bound to a chair with dull grey duct tape.

"So where exactly am I?" I asked looking around.

"Nowhere your friend Sly Cooper can find you." I snapped my head at him and he went wide eyed knowing he had said too much…again. Amateur.

"No more talking!" He yelled and walked back into the darkness. What does he know about Sly?

"This is going to be a long night." I whispered under my breath.

"Oh it _is_ going to be a very long night." Someone said and I knew that voice, Travis.

I looked around to see where he was.

"Oh, I see you're speechless. How sweet, I'm flattered." He said stepping into the light's five foot radius.

"I'm not speechless you asshole." I shot back.

He looked really amused and I wanted to go over there and smack that grin off his face.

"What language, I didn't know you could talk like that precious. But really you should stay quiet, you never know what tricks I have up my sleeve." He said. At that moment something had changed in the air; an uneasy feeling settled in and he was still smiling like a fool.

He knew something that I didn't and I had a feeling it wasn't good.

"What are you planning Travis?" I said. He tried to stop smiling but it seemed like he couldn't. If the smile wasn't creepy enough, his eyes had an evil glint no one could've missed.

"Nothing you need to know now hun but I will tell you, don't you worry." He said still trying to drop his stupid grin.

He steps out of the light and came back with a chair a second later. He straddled the backwards chair and just watched me.

We stared at each other for about three minutes until I looked away trying to find a way out of here.

After about two more minutes I stared to struggle; trying to get the heavy duty duct tape off.

"There's no reason to waste you energy, you're going to need it later." He said with a sympathetic look.

"Do you think I'm just going to forgive you after all you've done?" I yelled. He has to be crazy to think that I would ever like him.

"No, I really don't expect you to forgive me." He said casually.

"Ok whatever." I paused wondering what I wanted to say, "I'm going to ask one more time, what are you planning?"

He chucked, "Don't worry about it; but if you really want to know, I think I can tell you."

I looked at him waiting for him to start, but he didn't.

"You gonna tell me or you just going to sit there and stare?" I asked getting madder.

"Oh no, I can't tell you _now_…that would ruin the fun for me later. In time, in time." He assured me, "But I will tell you one thing. Your friend Cooper better watch it because he is not going to see it coming. I just really hope he finds you before he dies…" He finished, standing up and taking the chair with him back into the shadows.

"What?" I yelled, "What do you mean before he dies."

"Oh…nothing." he said nonchalantly.

I saw him smirked one last time before he was gone.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**A/N OMG im sooo sorry I haven't updated. I hate it when people don't update and I don't even update! Im a hypocrite! Hahaha review or I don't post! XD sorry. ****Also**** There are going to be 2 more chapters… I think if one is too long I will do part 1 and part 2 if not oh well! hahaha **

_**(E/N Sorry buddie but I couldn't resist the also XD)**_

**A/N I put a lot of alsos in my stories, it drives her crazy! Hahaha XD**

_**This is getting to be pretty intense right? I know, it's CRAZY! **_


	13. The Gem

God who is really still reading this! I feel sooo bad…THERE ARE ONLY GOING TO BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Im sorry…But don't worry, I will keep writing and I already have another story Im in the middle of…but im not going to start posting till I have a few chapters done…I just can't write and keep up with school…It's too hard for me. In the summer I will update a lot more and start writing again! That's why I don't update really fast (More like a lifetime)!

P.S. my computer was hacked that's why I couldn't update really fast I have been write this story on my iPod and that's really hard to do! I still don't have my computer back and idk when I will get it back! I can only post this because I'm using my friend computer! It might take me a while to update and I'm sorry! But I'm grateful that the hacker didn't crash my computer because then all of my stuff would be lost! Thanks for everyone who is still reading! XD

SPOV

/\/\/\/\/\/

I was sitting in my room on my bed, just thinking; mostly about Carmelita. We have gotten so far in our relationship but we still had Travis out there and I was worried for her. He could hurt her and we could not even know. He did it once right, couldn't he do it again?  
>I felt like I was just babbling on and on about crap. This had gone so far and so many bad things had been happening to everyone; Carmelita, Bentley, Murray, and, well me.<br>There was a knock my door and my little green friend came in.  
>"Hey Sly, what's up?" He asked coming full view into the door. He was still a little wary about me being alone, but it has been two weeks and he has gotten better at not watching me all the time.<br>"Oh nothing, like normal. What's up with you?" I asked lying down and looking up at the ceiling.  
>"Nothing, just checking up I guess." He said. Over the past two weeks Bent was always checking up on me. He would give some really lame excuse to see me four times a day and was running out of ideas to ask. A couple times he would come in my room and when I asked what's up he would say he forgot. Bentley never forgets. I knew what he was really doing and didn't want to tell me, so I went to him. I told him that he didn't have come up with a dumb excuse just to check up on me. I told him I understood and I would do the same thing if it happened to him or Murray.<br>"I'm fine. What is Murray making for dinner?" I asked.  
>"I think he is making lasagna and garlic bread." He said.<br>I shot up, "Really?"  
>He smiled, "Yep."<br>I jumped out of my bed and ran into the kitchen and it smelleddivine. I sat at the stool waiting for the meal. Murray was standing by the stove wearing a chief hat and an apron that said 'kiss the cook'. We got that for him a few years ago as a joke but he loves it all the same. He was also holding a wooden spoon which he was using to stir the noodles in the pot.  
>"When is it going to be done?" I asked eagerly.<br>"In a little bit. Hold your horses. Sometimes you're hungrier than I am!" He chuckled.  
>"You make good food!" I yelled back.<br>"Good food? Good food! I make delicious food, amazing food,_spectacular_ food. Don't call my food good!" He said.  
>"Well if you say so." I said nonchalantly.<br>Murray continued cooking and then there was a knock on the door. Bentley, who had move next to me jumped and looked at the door. Murray and I also looked. None of us spoke because nobody ever comes by the house. Our house isn't even a house really, just a really old, rundown apartment.  
>Bentley looked at Murray as if to say 'You're the biggest, you go check'. But Murray didn't want to check. He may be a big guy but is a wimp sometimes.<br>"Um I guess I'll see what it is." I said under my breath.  
>I got up slowly, not sure who or what was waiting for me. I check the peep hole to see who it was, but to my surprise there was no one there. I yanked the door open and nobody was there.<br>Well, ok then. Something caught my eye though. It was a paper in front of the door with my name on it. Well someone knows we're here; well that I am at least. I pick it up, closed the door and went back to the kitchen. Murray had put the food on the table and they were waiting for me.  
>"Nobody was there, just this." I said holding up the card.<br>"Well what does it say?" Bentley asked eagerly.  
>"I don't know." I said opening the letter.<p>

_Once upon a time there was a gem of great beauty. The gem could shine in the darkest of places and anybody would be a fool to not see the gem was beautiful. It was kept in a very safe place with the king of the land. The king took great care of his gem, but not good enough. One day an evil man came and took the gem right under the king's noise. He hid the gem in a secret place where the king would never find it. The thief said to the king: if he ever wanted his gem back he would have to meet the man by the river; if not the thief would throw the gem into the river where nobody could ever find it again. The king could never lose his gem so he met up with the thief to get his gem back. The thief was a man of his word and when the king came to the river the thief had his gem._

"_Where is my gem?" The king growled. The thief showed himhis gem._

"_What do you want with my gem?" The king asked._

"_Nothing." said the thief._

"_Then why did you want me to meet you here?" asked the king._

"_No reason." replied the thief._

"_Do you want my crown?" asked the king._

"_No." the thief said._

"_Then why steal the gem?" the king persisted._

_The thief replied with a question._

"_Do you think people were just born evil; that they cannot change no matter what?"_

"_I do not understand." replied the king. "What concern is it of mine? I am here for my gem."_

"_Some men steal because they are greedy and selfish; all they want is to be a king and have all the money in the world. Riches are what they want and nothing else. But others do not care. Some men steal for fun; some to see the people lose their belongings." The thief explained._

"_I still do not understand." said the king. The thief walked towards the king and threw the gem into the river._

"_Why did you do that?" the king exclaimed. The thief then stabbed the king with a sword. _

"_Why? What could you possible gain from this?" The king gasped._

'_Nothing, that is the point; some men just want to watch the world burn." The thief replied as he watched Death claim him for his own. The thief pulled the real gem out of his pocket and said to himself, "But sometime those men want something beautiful in their life." The thief walked away from the dead king, taking the gem of Carmelita with him.__  
><em>I finished reading it out loud.  
>"The gem of Carmelita-whatever that means-doesn't sound good." Bentley said.<br>Then it popped into my head. I grabbed my phone and called her; I had to make sure she was ok.  
>It was ringing and someone finally picked up on the fifth ring.<br>"Carmelita, are you ok?" I asked getting to the point.  
>"I wondered when I was going to hear from you."<br>That voice was the only voice that could haunt me in my dreams.  
>"Did you get my note?"<p>

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sooo how is it so far? I'm sorry again; I don't know when I'm going to get my computer back sorry to all. I will try to update soon but it's going to take some time because I'm using my iPod! Love you guys! XD P.S. the phrase: "some men just want to watch the world burn" is from the Dark Knight, it's not mine.

**P.S.S. HACKED! Just kidding. Due to computer dilemmas your charming and creative writer could not update on her own and entrusted me with the honor to update this chapter for her. So sorry for the delay. ~ JDeppIsMyLovely**


	14. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Well to all who is still reading this…. This is coming to an end! Also there is some violence I guess…. Not very graphic…... I think. **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

CPOV

I don't know how long it's been. It feels like days but it's probably only been a few hours. I was still sitting in the chair that Travis had put me in. I had fallen asleep too but woke up with a kink in my neck that hurt like hell.

Nobody had been back to talk to me or even watch me and I also hadn't heard anything. No one talking or phone calls, no footsteps, just silence. I started to think that no one was here, but you couldn't be too sure.

I wanted to know when someone was going to come and find me or if Travis or Will were going to come back and do something.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Speak of the devil.

"Well it seems your boyfriend is pretty worried about you. That's a good thing though because if he didn't give a damn, then I wouldn't be able to use you as a hostage." He said coming into the investigation light.

"What the hell do you want Travis? If you're going to rape me or something you got another thing comin'." I said with anger in my voice.

He chucked, "You see you don't get it. It's not about that; it's about keeping people in line." He said cutting the air with every word with his hand, "Those girls that I killed, they were whores; People not worthy of living." He paused, looking out into space almost like he was reliving a memory. "Nobody is worthy of living." He whispered.

Just then Will walked in.

"I'll watch her; the raccoon got your message. I think." He said looking kind of lost.

"You _think_?" Travis asked putting emphases on the think.

"Well I knocked and ran the hell out of there. You might not be scared of those guys, but I am." He yelled putting his thumb to chest.

Travis rolled his eyes, "Get her ready." Travis said and walked way.

"Me? Ready for what!" I yelled at Will.

"I don't know, Travis doesn't tell me anything anymore…after what happen with your friend Danielle." Will said walking towards her and started untying some of the knots.

"How could you ever do that to someone, I mean how could you even think about it. Or even talk to Travis at all." I said trying to plead with him, maybe even appeal to him.

"He's my brother, family sticks together." He said as a matter of fact, looking like he didn't even care about what Travis was doing.

"He's your bother? But you two look nothing alike." I tried to get a better look at him to see if they did look anything alike. He chuckled.

"He's my step-brother." He said and finished untying the ropes on my torso so I could finally take a good breathe.

"So you're being that little kid who is looking up to his older brother, even though his older bother is sick psychopath. Yes, because that makes sense." I snored.

"You don't know anything about this. I mean, sure, Travis has done bad things and I have too. But…" He paused when a door closed. He looked around. "Travis?" He yelled with question in his voices.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. I didn't want Travis back. "I don't want him to come back!" I yelled at him. He looked at me as if to say I know. "Travis!" He yelled again. Nothing.

He stared quickly uniting the ropes all over me and when I just about to speak but he cut me off by putting his paws over my mouth.

"Just listen ok? I'm going to help you but you have to trust me. I tried to help your friend Danielle but Travis came and ruined everything. I thought I was caught that night when he came barging in. I was trying to help her because I knew what Travis was going to do. And the other girls he has done this too I tried to help too. The only reason I stay close is so I know who's next." He finally stopped talking and looked right at me to see if I believed him.

I didn't know whether to believe him. I mean this could just be a trick. He took away his paws from my mouth and I didn't speak.

"Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer." I said understanding what he's been doing all these years. He smiled knowing I got it.

"Ok I have a plan. But I have one question." He paused. I looked up at him. "Can you swim?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Will POV

So the plan was I would tie Carmelita around the waist and give her a pocket knife to put in her back pocket. What Travis wanted to do was tie her up and put her over the river then use her as bait. We weren't going to tell Sly about the plan because we need him to act like he really didn't know what was going on. I could tell Carmelita didn't know if she could trust me yet with Travis being my step-brother. But I told her that I knew this was wrong but didn't have the guts to say anything because I knew Travis would kill me without even blinking, even though he is my step-brother.

I was going to have a gun so I could make sure Carmelita didn't do anything funny. Well that's what Travis thought I was using it for. It was really for Travis. I told Carmelita that I would shoot Travis down but not kill him. Carmelita said he need to go to jail for what he did. She said that's what is just. I told her that's what I'll do. But I really won't. Travis has killed and hurt so many people but he need to die for what he did, not live a life sentence.

No matter what happens tonight, Travis will end up dying; even if I go down with him.

/\/\/\ (still Will POV)

"You would think he would be here all ready. Maybe he doesn't really love you" Travis said holding Carmelita face. She tore her face away from his hand and glared at him. She was tied at the waist and gagged.

He backed away and smiled at her. "Well someone is feisty." He smiled again and walked to the edge of the roof they were on top of, looking out; waiting.

I looked at Carmelita and mouthed 'where is he?'

'I don't know' she shrugged. I couldn't do anything because Travis hadn't given me the gun. If I had the gun then I would've shot him already.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up." Travis said. I looked behind me and Sly was standing there glaring at Travis.

"I couldn't miss the party, could I?" Sly said tilting his head to the said.

"No." and with that Travis lunged at Sly. I dived out of the way and the two mean began to fight. Travis tried punching Sly but missed and Sly took that to his advantage and knocked Travis backwards. When that happen his gun flew out of his jacket onto the edge of the roof by Carmelita. When Travis tried to get up a turtle in a wheel chair jumped in front of him with a few bombs in his hand all aimed at him. I backed up but then was grabbed by two giant pink arms. I tried to move and squirm but nothing happened.

Travis looked around to try to find a way out of the situation he was in.

Carmelita was moving around in an attempt to free herself, probably to try to get the gun that was in front of her. We all just stood there, waiting for someone to make the first move. Travis was the one to do it. He quickly turned and smacked the turtle, making him fall out of his wheel chair almost off the roof and knocked the bombs out of his hands. The pink arms let go of me, pushed me to the ground then their owner ran over to the turtle. Carmelita finally got untied and tried to run to the gun, which had moved in front of me, but Travis was faster. Travis pointed the gun at Carmelita who was in front of me. I stood up and watched Travis to see what he would do next.

"You bitch." Was all Travis said before he fired the gun and my world went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

SPOV

Murray and I were trying to get Bentley back on the roof when I heard Travis talk.

"You bitch." And then a gun shoot. I heard a body fall and I whipped my head around to see Carmelita kneeling on the ground looking wide-eyed at Will; he was lying on his back with a pool of blood around him and a hole through his chest, dead.

Travis lowered the gun and hurt with written all of his face. He looked petrified that he just killed him. But he got control of his face again and looked at Carmelita and raised the gun again.

"You did this!" He screamed, "This is all you fault! You're gonna pay!"

Before he could do anything I threw my cane at his paw knocking the gun out of his paw. He yipped and looked at me and I charged at him tackling him to the ground. We threw punches at each other; rolling on the ground trying to get the upper hand but it wasn't me who did. He got on me and punched me right on the nose. I could feel the blood run down my face. When he swung back to hit me again I took that to an advantage and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him off me. He rolled to the side on the roof and for a second I thought he was going to roll off, but he didn't. I tried to get up but I was really light headed so I stayed crouched on the ground. Travis was on all fours breathing heavy and holding his stomach in pain. I think I broke a few of his ribs and by the looks of it, they caused enough pain to cease the fighting, at least for now..

"You move, I shoot you." A voice behind me spoke. I looked back to see Carmelita with the gun, Bentley up with more bombs in his hands and Murray looking like he was ready to charge. Travis looked up trying to think of a plan I guess, but couldn't. He looked defeated, not helped by the fact he stared coughing up blood, a lot of blood. If he doesn't give up now I think he is going to fight to the death. He stopped coughing and laid his head on the ground in defeat. Bentley and Murray relaxed.

"Put your hands above your head." Carmelita snapped. Travis listened and moved his hands by his head. Carmelita walked over to him and I stood up, still feeling a little dizzy but giving it little thought.

Nobody could have ever guessed this was going to happen. Travis shot up, throwing one of the bombs Bentley had lost. We all went wide-eyed when it started beeping but Carmelita, being the strongest out of all of us, run over to it and kicked it. It went flying it back to Travis who had little time to do more than look shocked, let alone time to move. The blast was big, but we had hit the deck before it when off.

I had Carmelita in my arms but when we got up Travis was gone. None of us missed the splash of water. Carmelita and I darted to the edge of the roof to look at the river. The blue water had turned red with blood and the water was nearly still; the rings from Travis's fall still rippling on the surface. We waited, to see if he would come up for air, to see if we would see him swimming away. We didn't see or hear a thing. The river was quit and we both knew he couldn't have survived.

Travis was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\

Me and my team ran out when Carmelita called the cops. She said she didn't want us in this mess and that she would come up with a cover story.

When we got back to the safe house with turned on the TV to see any news on the matter. We listen to the reporter say that there was an accident involving two men with a gun and a bomb and both men fought to the death. One was found shot though the heart, the other drowned. That was the cover story but we knew the truth. We all sat in silent not knowing what to say.

"Oh my here is the body now." The reporter said moving the camera to the river were EMTs pulled the body out. You couldn't see much though.

One of the EMTs walked to the reporter and began to speak.

"We have just found the other person as you can see. As of right now we don't know who he is. His face is unrecognizable because of what looks like a bomb went off right next to his face. It also seems that sustained was injuries before the bomb went off." He said

"How so?" The reporter asked.

"Well it seems that he had a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding. We don't believe drowning was the cause of death but we can't be sure until an autopsy is performed." He finished wand walked away.

Now we know for sure.

Travis is really gone.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Welllllllllllllllllll how was it! Was it good bad… so so… sorry I didn't update. I still don't have my computer back. It is still hacked and im getting a new one soon…. I hope…. Thanks for waiting soo long! **


	15. Epilogue

SO THIS IS IT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! XD

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

SPOV

I was laying in my bed looking at the ceiling with Carmelita laying on her stomach and her face buried in her pillow. I was just sitting there thinking about what had happened in the past. I haven't thought of Travis or the whole killing thing for a really long time.

Carmelita began to stir and I looked over at her. She unburied her face from her pillow and looked at me with a sleepy face.

"What time is it?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"8:15." I said.

"Hmmmph they let us sleep in." she said rolling over to give me a kiss.

"Don't jinx it." I said chucking.

Then there was a loud shattering noise and yelling and then loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I think I already did." She said getting ready for was to come.

The door swung open and revealed a little 8 year old raccoon girl covered in flour.

"Mom! James through the mixing bowl at me again!" She said with attitude. That was my girl; my sweet little angel, Taylor. She came storming in making the flour go everywhere.

James, my oldest son who's also a fox like his mother and Taylor's twin, came out from behind the door covered in flours as well.

"No I didn't she's lying." He said.

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Ok kids you are giving mommy a headache." Carmelita said to stop the bickering.

"Sorry." They said together and looking all innocent.

"It's ok. Where's your bother?" Carmelita asked the kids.

"Over here mommy." The little 4 and a half year old half breed fox raccoon came into the room as well with the mixing bowl tilting dangerously on his head with his ear out.

"Oh Ben come here." Carmelita said getting off the bed over to Benjamin, the youngest out of the three.

He came over to her and she took the bowl off his head and looked at James and Taylor. They tried to look innocent but she wasn't falling for it.

"Come here you two." She said in a nice voice. I knew she wasn't going to be strict with them because this was normal for us.

They walked over and she kissed the top of each of their heads.

"How about you go down stair and try to make breakfast without fighting." She said.

"Ok but I get to be the cook." Taylor said rising up her paw.

"And why do you get to be the cook. I'm the oldest so that means I'm cook." James said.

"You the oldest by like 5 minutes!" Taylor said.

"So I'm still the oldest." James mumbled and crossed his arms.

I chuckled, "How about I cook and you guys can be my helpers?" I got up to start to brush the flour off the kids. Taylor looked up at me.

"But I get to be you special helper right?" Taylor asked.

"Of course, angel." I said picking her up.

"Can I be your little helper too?" James asked and pulling at my pants looking sad that I picked his sister.

"Well do you think that Taylor would do the heavy stirring?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get flour in my hair-oh wait, you already did that!" Taylor said glaring at him. She might only be 8 years old but she's snarky for an 8 year old; which she definitely gets from her mother.

I chucked, "Yes we wouldn't want more of that."

"Hey you better watch out because when I'm older I'm going to be the bestest thief then you and then I'm going to kick your butt." Taylor said holding up a fist.

"Mmmm I wonder where she got those witty come backs from." Carmelita said looking at me. Still trying to get the flour off of Benjamin.

"I'm going to be way better then you." James said.

"You keep telling yourself that." Taylor said looking at me now, "Can we make pancakes?"

I smiled and nodded. I felt a little tug on my pant leg again. I looked down and Benjamin was there with his thumb in his mouth.

"Daddy, can we pu blu berries in the pancakes?" The little orange raccoon asked.

"Sure bud, do you something else in there too?" I asked.

He looked around trying to find an answer.

"Choco chips!" He yelled.

"Choco chips! Choco chips! Choco chips!" He was jumping up and down now. Carmelita laughed and picked Benjamin up and we all walk down stairs to make breakfast.

But before Benjamin said, "By da way I'm gunna be da best thief in the famey." Which made us all laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

OMG THANKS TO ALL WHO KEPT READING! This means sooo much to me I loved this story! I will make more stories in the summer when I don't have school and I have my lap top back! I have more stories I'm going to do too... One that I have stared it pretty good! My best friend read it and couldn't stop laughing! Let's just say Sly goes to a bar and get drunk off Mike's Hard Lemonade! XD


End file.
